<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poo | what is this by hawhyeyeeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186079">poo | what is this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye'>hawhyeyeeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'not beta read we die like men' or whatever the cool kids use these days, I cannot tag, Other, any ideas, help me, im @ warpedlogs, im realizing i just really like getting clout(/j) so im gonna promote my twitter, lani and drista also appear, tbh i dunno what this is, tubbo and tommy big friendship, watching billie eilish's stream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>poo poo this is another gc au thingy why am i doing this</p><p> </p><p>aha first fanfic/work on ao3 go brrrrr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), George | Spifey &amp; Harvey | TapL, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. baha Tubbo likes Billie Eilish's music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you should figure out who is who</p><p>bye</p><p>lowercase is intended lmao</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey jordyn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[dre added 14+ others to poo chat]</p><p>BigMan: WHY AM I HERTE</p><p>bicon: herte</p><p>dre: herte</p><p>gogy: herte</p><p>quack: herte</p><p>toobee: guys please be quiet I am trying to watch miss Billie Eilish’s livestream :((((</p><p>bicon: please tubbo, kind sir please send me the link :)))</p><p>toobee: sure Eret :)))</p><p>the blade: why am I here??? anarchy????</p><p>constant stress: is this how we blow up a place???</p><p>BigMan: NO</p><p>sippy cup: hello</p><p>gogy: hello sapnap</p><p>toobee: PETER</p><p>bicon: SHOULD</p><p>toobee: KNOW</p><p>bicon: BETTER</p><p>toobee: YOUR COVR UP</p><p>bicon: IS CAVING IN</p><p>constant stress: MAN IS SUCH A FOOL</p><p>mcc champion: whY ARE WE SAVING HIM</p><p>bicon: POISONING THEMSELVES NOW</p><p>toobee: BEGING FOR THER HELP, WOW</p><p>quack: what are you doing you fools</p><p>bicon: excuse me you dumb bitch-</p><p>bitch: LANGUAGE</p><p>skep: huh?-</p><p>bitch: SKEPPY</p><p>BigMan: BSHAHAHH ‘BITCH’</p><p>bitch: what-<br/>
WHAT<br/>
WHO<br/>
[bitch changed his name to halo]</p><p>halo: there</p><p>BigMan: ew that’s an ugly name</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how did austin get here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mcc 12 day boyssssss<br/>poggers i made a special chapter<br/>well its not really special but its interesting<br/>since i havent added another chapter yet i decided i would do so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>halo: shush</p><p> </p><p>1:08 am</p><p>toobee: help i canot moove my mouse<br/>oh nvm</p><p>Phil: tubbo go to sleep, its 1 in the morning.</p><p>toobee: sorry :(((</p><p> </p><p>3:24 am</p><p>toobee: pog</p><p>sippy cup: pog</p><p>mcc champion: pog</p><p>beaver: pog</p><p>constant stress: is this how we annoy my father</p><p>Austin: yo-</p><p>constant stress: tf </p><p>Niki✧: Austin ??</p><p>constant stress: SOMEONE REMOVE HIM</p><p>Austin: why</p><p>BigMan: AUSTIN</p><p>Austin: hello Tommy</p><p>4:20 am</p><p>dre: imagine Markiplier being in this chat</p><p>gogy: please no</p><p>sippy cup: do it</p><p>toobee: add him and then remov him</p><p>[dre added Markiplier to poo chat]</p><p>gogy: why</p><p>sippy cup: ello markiplier</p><p>Markiplier: wassup</p><p>dre: bye lmao</p><p>toobee: bye bye Mark</p><p>Markiplier: wait why am i here then</p><p>[dre removed Markiplier from poo chat]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i added markiplier because unus annus</p><p>i needed some chapter for this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. toobee: ranboob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 chapters in a day LMAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[toobee added walmart techno to poo chat]</p><p>dre: how i didn't even give you any gc privileges at all</p><p>the blade: WH</p><p>BigMan: SPEAK YOU LITTLE DUMB BOY</p><p>constant stress: tubbo please tell us who that is</p><p>bicon: this is who i think it is, isn't it</p><p>Niki✧: hm ?</p><p>sippy cup: omg its you</p><p>gogy: WHO?</p><p>BigMan: YEAH WHO</p><p>quack: tubbo is that another technoblade..?</p><p>mcc champion: HELLO WALMART TECHNOBLADE</p><p>toobee: ranboob</p><p>walmart techno: fuCK YOU</p><p>sippy cup: omg it IS you</p><p>bicon: oh i was correct LOL</p><p>the blade: oh yeah i remember you</p><p>BigMan: LMAO ‘RANBOOB’</p><p>walmart techno: STOP<br/>TUBBO MAKE YOUR FRIENDS TO STOP MAKING FUN OF ME</p><p>toobee: ok ranboo :)</p><p>BigMan: LOL<br/>WAIT-</p><p>halo: O.o</p><p>BigMan: hello :)))</p><p>constant stress: tf</p><p>dre: cool</p><p>F1NN: YO</p><p>gogy: THE FUCK??</p><p>quack: TOMMY??</p><p>BigMan: Tommy’s on the floor :)</p><p>the blade: I can hear him shit-crying from the other side of the street.<br/>Oh nvm I now hear screams</p><p>BigMan: hfdsjdhfghHFHEGRHhgfdasvdbHDGEDHWRJHFHRHRjhd</p><p>constant stress: this is so amazing i love this<br/>BigMan: GUYS SORRY TUBBO WAS TACKLING ME</p><p>walmart techno: thanks tubbo</p><p>toobee: u are welcom ranboo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This all happened in the time span of 4:30 am to 5 am so like-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. constant stress: blame drista lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:47 am</p><p>the blade: if the crown fits,</p><p>walmart techno: wear it.</p><p>the blade: wear it<br/>oh</p><p>walmart techno: yo wilbur scoot</p><p>the blade: lmao</p><p>quack: WAIT DFGYFJDJFOT</p><p>constant stress: what</p><p>walmart techno: how do you burn stuff</p><p>quack: WAIT DON'T-</p><p>BigMan: NONONONONONONONONONOONO DPN'T ASK HIM THAT</p><p>constant stress: wait pissbaby add this guys to the smp he seems cool</p><p>dre: no</p><p>constant stress: IM GONNA DO IT ANYWAY LMAO</p><p>walmart techno: guys i'm gonna open the server called ‘dream smp’</p><p>dre: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING, FIRST TUBBO GET THESE WEIRD CHAT PRIVILEGES AND NOW THIS GUY GETS ADDED TO THE SMP??</p><p>constant stress: blame drista lmao</p><p>---------</p><p>Ranboo stared at his computer.</p><p>Loading..</p><p>He was really interested at what the smp would look like, how it would feel with him just joining the server for a second.<br/>He wasnt dumb, he knew Wilbur wanted to blow up ‘Manburg’ as people called it.<br/>He expected a lot of people to be on there.<br/>And there was.</p><p> </p><p>If someone were to have their chat open, they would see a message that would say,<br/>‘Ranboo joined the game’</p><p>Well, most people had their chats open anyway.</p><p>Ding !</p><p>A message from constant stress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao ranboo gets added to the smp, but dont worry, later he gets removed-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wtf is this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>war today,,well-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>constant stress: so i see you joined the game…!</p><p>walmart techno: bro please where’s the tnt i wanna blow stuff up, it seems cool.</p><p>constant stress: i- okay-<br/>meet me at uhm,,wait i’ll come to you</p><p>walmart techno: chill, okay.</p><p>---------</p><p>walmart techno: nvm dream kicked me out</p><p>constant stress: oh-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im tired i dont want to continue on that, im waiting until the war is 'done'</p><p>im already tired that dream stole eret's castle and gave it to george</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. so, how we feeling ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>well this thing wasnt scripted on google docs</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>so, how are we feeling on the whole dream smp thing? actually i wrote a think on twitter that i can just copy and paste here, so here is what i said:</p><p>so, season 2, tubbo presidency, LUH MANBURG being blown up, and Connor joining the game, how are we feeling? Wilbur did such a good job writing the script<br/>
and as wilbur said in his 'twitlonger'</p><p>"However, I'm gonna be stepping down as the writer of the roleplay "story" of the server for a bit.<br/>
I've got some big plans on my personal content and I want to make sure I can dedicate as much time to it as possible! I absolutely loved writing the Election/Rebellion arc and can't wait to see what the members of the SMP will do during my absense"</p><p>I will miss wilbur, but i hope he'll have a good time creating his own content, you'll be seeing me around on his streams as 'hawhyeyeeye'</p><p>im very excited for tubbo's ideas for L'manburg !! it seems so amazing already !! Also ready for SAD-ist new animation that would supposedly be happening !<br/>
Also gogy &gt;:(((( dont sleep through anything anymore &gt;:(((((((</p><p>Im still pretty damaged from what Wilbur has done, but it will effect it more and im ready !</p><p> </p><p>ALSO THE POKIMANE STATUE STILL STANDS !</p><p>------</p><p>yes i wrote that during the stream, a but after connor joined the smp.</p><p>now we just wait for the next person !!</p><p> </p><p>im still hoping its vikk or ranboo-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. toobee: he’s traumatized by the word ‘done’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wrote this on a late day, actually started it at around 11am while watching ranboo's stream</p><p>i live in the EST area so its still the 26th for me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:57 am</p><p>toobee: …#nationalranbooday</p><p>walmart techno: HAHA</p><p>BigMan: THIS IS HELL</p><p>dre: im done</p><p>walmart techno: …</p><p>toobee: he’s traumatized by the word ‘done’</p><p>quack: lmao</p><p>mcc champion: lol</p><p>walmart techno: mr president do bees change your mind</p><p>quack: SI</p><p>walmart techno: SI ME GUSTA</p><p>BigMan: ME GUSTA</p><p>toobee: bees</p><p>Niki✧: biene</p><p>Phil: guys please</p><p> </p><p>9:33 pm</p><p>[toobee added twitchrivals7 to poo chat]</p><p>twitchrivals7: what</p><p>Phil: wait actually is this 7?</p><p>BigMan: AY 7</p><p>dre: oh yeah</p><p>constant stress: omfg tubbo how’d you get his account</p><p>toobee: i did, thats how :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. what the fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what the fuck look back on chapter 6 and then realize</p><p>what<br/>the<br/>fuck</p><p>aight stand back i manifested this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BigMan: WAIT GRYA?? HELLO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dre: that’s not-</p><p>BigMan: AYO 7</p><p>twitchrivals7: tf</p><p>BigMan: 7 0 7</p><p>Austin: L O L</p><p>furry: okay tubbo</p><p>toobee: okay furry</p><p>constant stress: boo!</p><p>[toobee and dre added Dream but better and lani]</p><p>11:59 pm</p><p>Thunder1408: WAIT</p><p>Niki✧: ranboo gg!</p><p>walmart techno: thanks niki!</p><p>constant stress: what is happening</p><p>dre: two deaths</p><p>walmart techno: please no</p><p>Thunder1408: Hello Wilbur, what happened is that Ranboo was added to the smp</p><p>constant stress: what</p><p>toobee: gg</p><p>constant stress: woah</p><p>[dre added iambetteratbedwarsthanyou]</p><p>BigMan: AY BITCH WANNA TEST ME IN BEDWARS?? I’LL BEAT YOU BITCH.</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: TEST ME, LETS GO BE THERE IN 5 OR LESS, BETTER BE THERE OR YOU LITERALLY SUCK.</p><p>BigMan: AIGHT<br/>WAIT WHO ARE YOU</p><p>sippy cup: ELLO GRAY</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: YO SAP BITCH</p><p>sippy cup: THE FUCK??</p><p>mcc champion: how dare you say that to my wife</p><p>sippy cup: THE FUCK?????</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: GET BITCH’ED, BITCH</p><p>toobee: HELLO GRAY :))</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthatyou: TUBBO HELLO :))</p><p>BigMan: WAIT GRYA?? HELLO</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: your spelling sucks mate</p><p>toobee: grya</p><p>walmart techno: grya</p><p>dre: grya</p><p>Dream except better: grya</p><p>gogy: grya</p><p>BigMan: STOP</p><p>lani: Hello Drista</p><p> </p><p>Dream except better: Hello Lani</p><p>BigMan: when the fuck did you two get in here</p><p>toobee: lani hacked onto my computer and added herself or something</p><p>lani: correct</p><p>Dream except better: i did the exact same except i was on Clay’s computer</p><p>toobee: mind you this was at the middle of the night or something</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. quack: im sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2:22 am</p><p>quack: i'm sad</p><p> </p><p> 5:30 am</p><p>bicon: i’ve returned from the fucking dead<br/>
fuckers really pissed me off</p><p>Niki✧: Eret :(( are you okay?</p><p>bicon: Niki it’s okay :))</p><p>[skep added toe man and IL to poo chat]</p><p>dre: who the fuck is il</p><p>IL: this is so devastating</p><p>toe man: TOES</p><p>halo: sgeppy why would you add vurb :((</p><p>skep: LOL</p><p>beaver: FUCK YEAH </p><p>IL: MOTHERFUCKER I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU FUCKING DUMB BITCH</p><p>BigMan: WHAT</p><p>toe man: LOL WRONG GC </p><p>IL: FUCK<br/>
F YOU SKEPPY YOU DUMB BITCH</p><p>skep: srry nt srry</p><p>dre: wait who are you all</p><p>toe man: im toe man</p><p>beaver: im beaver</p><p>dre: no i mean what are your names</p><p>toe man: im TOE MAN</p><p>dre: NO I MEAN YOUR REAL LIFE NAME</p><p>toe man: im vurb or arran lolol</p><p>dre: okay who’s IL</p><p>skep: i forgot</p><p>beaver: same</p><p>toe man: same too</p><p>IL: the fuck i hate you all<br/>
Anyways hello george</p><p>beaver: hello but who are you</p><p>IL: no not you</p><p>gogy: hello IL</p><p>IL: yo</p><p>beaver: where’s tadpole</p><p>toobee: harvey</p><p>IL: yes</p><p>toobee: hello</p><p>beaver: wHAT THAT’S YOU TADPOLE??</p><p>IL: STOP CALLING ME THAT</p><p>dre: dumb lovers</p><p>BigMan: MMMMM</p><p>quack: ME GUSTA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. cool kids gc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>longer chapter pog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12:16 am</p><p>IL: WHAT</p><p>dre: i am so not sorry</p><p>Thunder1408: MANIFOLD LAND IS GONE, WHAT</p><p>dre: LOL</p><p> </p><p>2:27 am</p><p>constant stress: shit</p><p>djrjsi: hi</p><p>constant stress: what</p><p>djrjsi: ew</p><p>IL: Mega…</p><p>beaver: THATS MEGA??</p><p>IL: dummy</p><p>dre: dumb lovers</p><p>IL: s t o p</p><p>dre: no</p><p>BigMan: HAHA DUMB LOVERS LMAO</p><p>toobee: I have somethin I want to say, I’m going to expos myself becaus yes</p><p>IL: TUBBO CAN HACK, THATS WHAT HE WILL SAY LOL HE TOLD ME</p><p>toobee: why did you do that I wants to say that</p><p>IL: I can also hack •-•</p><p>toobee: oh yeah pog</p><p>Phil: WHAT</p><p>[IL added Pun Man to poo chat]</p><p>dre: not again</p><p>Pun Man: yo</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: ew it’s a human but this human is cool but he is not.</p><p>Pun Man: that makes...no sense.</p><p>[IL added GreenV2 and Astelic to poo chat]</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: oh nice</p><p>dre: please stop</p><p>[iambetteratbedwarsthanyou removed dre from poo chat]</p><p>BigMan: AWOOGA AWOOGA</p><p>toobee: POGGERS</p><p>gogy: a man who has the audacity, Dream is screaming right now please.</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: I only know pain</p><p>GreenV2: what’s the answer for number 7</p><p>toobee: 29</p><p>GreenV2: thanks<br/>I’m trusting you even though I’ve never seen you in my class</p><p>Astelic: we had class</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: wait</p><p>toobee: did we have class</p><p>BigMan: WE HAD CLASS??</p><p>halo: o_o</p><p>skep: hep mr</p><p>———<br/>cool kids gc</p><p> </p><p>toobee: who else will we teach hacking to?</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: not tommy</p><p>toobee: defintly no tommy</p><p>IL: wilbur soot</p><p>toobee: no</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: eret</p><p>IL: cool</p><p>toobee: mayb</p><p>IL: QUACKTY</p><p>toobee: YES</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: ok</p><p>[IL added quack to cool kids gc]</p><p>quack: HOLA</p><p>IL: hola welcome to the hackers gc aka the cool people</p><p>quack: POG</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tapl tubbo purpled hackers pog???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. side stories 1: cool kids gc hangs out in mexico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the title of the chapter explains it all, but more in detail:</p><p>cool kids gc goes to an oxxo and buys what they call 'drugs(which is actually soda and mini smarties candies)', then they go over to big q's house where they hang out</p><p>no one else in the poo gc knew about this meet-up thingy so it would be fun joining a vc and then screaming lmao so thats what they did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cool kids gc hangs out</p><p> </p><p>IL: aight yall free 7 CST ?</p><p>toobee: i still don't understand US time</p><p>quack: WANNA GO TO OXXO</p><p>IL: oh</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: i didn't go to mexico just to be always going to oxxo but okay</p><p>quack: LETS GOOOOOOO</p><p>IL: OKAY</p><p>toobee: ok</p><p>----</p><p>It was 5 minutes past 7, and Harvey was standing outside a nearby oxxo, he and his friends were told to meet up nearby, if they really agreed, then they 4 would be living in Quackity’s house, with a few spare bedrooms they could stay in while they were visiting. They could be vibing around, but they decided that they didn't want to and they were going to rent an area in an apartment. </p><p>Soon the three arrived, first tubbo, next quackity, and last purpled. They planned to get a few snacks and hang out over at Quackity’s house for a bit, since he actually did not live in an apartment, unlike the other three, who wouldn't be in Mexico for that long.</p><p>“Ooooh look its drugs.” Purpled looked over and his hand lightly hovered over the candies which he had just called ‘drugs.’</p><p>“Come on lets buy some shit i wanna make people so confused.” Quackity pulled things off the shelves as he spoke.</p><p>“No need to rush, but okay if this is what you’ll rush us for then it must be good.” Harvey replied.</p><p> </p><p>Author is sleep deprived. I need to get this chapter thing out so time skip.</p><p>--</p><p>“Uhm so we have, cherry soda, smarties, radio player disk thing, 25 cans of monster, and how..the fuck did you find a funko pop on the store??” Quackity counted how many things they bought.</p><p>“I found it on the floor it didn't have a price tag or anything on it so i stole it.” Harvey replied.</p><p>“Okay now let’s confuse the shit out of our friends.” Quackity said as he stood up and made his way to his computer and hovered his mouse over the ‘start a call’ button. But before he pressed it, he turned to his 3 friends and told them,<br/>“Don't make a sound until i say so, it will be funny i promise.”</p><p>“What about dre lol.”</p><p>“I dont give two shits lol now shhhhh.”</p><p>ddudududududuududududdudududuuduu(or whatever noise discord calls make).</p><p>“Big Q what the fuck do you want.” Wilbur mumbled into his mic.</p><p>“I'm here and i'm hoping it's for a good reason.” Fundy perked up.</p><p>“Oh it is, hhh.” Quackity said, even though the others couldn't see it, they knew he had some sort of smile on his face.</p><p>Then other people joined and conversations were started.</p><p>“AYO SHUSH I'M TURNING MY CAMERA ON LOOK!!” Quackity said, motioning the three that were sitting down to come over, but not be too visible enough that they could see them.</p><p>Then he turned his camera on.</p><p>“Why did you tell me that, anyways back to conversations.” George replied as noises were now interrupting each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fuckers talk to me these losers aren’t listening to me.” Quackity sighed.</p><p>“Im not a fucker but okay lol.” All three of them said, which then silenced everyone in the call, besides gogy, he stopped a few seconds after everyone.</p><p>“What?” Tubbo asked, and popped his head in so people could at least see his face.</p><p>“TUBBODNSJDJFHJREUDJF” Tommy screamed.</p><p>“Stop screaming i can hear you from down the street im trying to walk my pet horse please.” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways im tired please help me <br/>How about you give me clout</p><p>Okay that was a /j but if you want to then like-<br/>@ bluuyue on twt ?? hmm ?? maybe ??</p><p>OKIMSORRYIWONTBOTHERYOUANYMORE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. {iambetteratbedwarsthanyou changed the group chat name to hhh]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO I MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>poo chat</p><p>4:40 am</p><p> </p><p>quack: I’m not sad anymore </p><p>toobee: do it</p><p>BigMan: do what</p><p>IL: do it</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: do it</p><p>Phil: what</p><p>gogy: I don’t like this</p><p>beaver: do it do it</p><p>IL: you don’t even know what we’re talking about</p><p>beaver: cool</p><p>sappy nappy: HOLA </p><p>mcc champion: MMM</p><p>BigMan: DO WHAT</p><p>halo: wha o-O</p><p>quack: MMMMMMMM</p><p>toe man: toes</p><p>Astelic: do it</p><p>GreenV2: DOES HE KNOW</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: HE KNOWS</p><p>GreenV2: DO IT DO IT</p><p>Pun Man: I’m confused</p><p>djrjsi: oh no</p><p>Niki✧: hmm?</p><p>Thunder1408: evil plan?</p><p>constant stress: do it </p><p>[quack added conar to poo chat]</p><p>quack: CONARRRR</p><p>constant stress: blue man :DD</p><p>conar: hola</p><p>toobee: dre is far gone we don’t need him </p><p>Phil: actually who’s the owner of the chat?</p><p>bicon: me you fuckers</p><p>Phil: oh no</p><p>djrjsi: no he lied it is me</p><p>toe man: nice</p><p>[bicon transferred ownership to djrjsi]</p><p>beaver: NOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>IL: oh cool</p><p>djrjsi: wait cool but I’m not gonna use it so I’m gonna keep it,</p><p>[IL added f1nn to poo chat]</p><p>f1nn: hola</p><p>[iambetteratbedwarsthanyou changed the group chat name to hhh]</p><p>toobee: hhh</p><p>gogy: hhh</p><p>constant stress: hhh</p><p>bicon: hhh</p><p>toe man: hhh</p><p>furry: hhh</p><p>Dream but better: hhh</p><p>lani: hhh</p><p>BigMan: HHH</p><p>f1nn: hhh</p><p>beaver: hhh</p><p>IL: hhh</p><p>Austin: hhh</p><p>sippy cup: hhh</p><p>quack: hhh</p><p>mcc champion: HHHOLA</p><p>quack: you broke the chain what</p><p>toobee: KARL &gt;:((</p><p>sippy cup: WHAT WHY KARL</p><p>BigMan: GUYS GUYS PROFESSOR VIK AND PROFESSOR LAZAR ARE HOLDING A MEME COMPETITION IN OUR GYMNASIUM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>toobee: waitmwaht</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: WAIT HUH</p><p>gogy: I will be there in approximately 8 minutes </p><p>constant stress: TOMMY IM ALMOST THERE </p><p>BigMan: WAIT WJDFJDFDJREEJGKYUOOPOKNRJKYJKYJOJUKGHSYUI</p><p>the blade: I have returned, Wilbur threw me in his car someone help me.</p><p>walmart techno: I just have to walk down steps what the fuck</p><p>halo: LANGUAGE!!</p><p>Phil: I don’t have time to deal with this,</p><p>skep: I wll be ther</p><p>furry: I don’t want to do this.</p><p>f1nn: SHOULD I COME</p><p>djrjsi: f1nn when we’re you removed from this gc because you were added two times</p><p>f1nn: I LOST THAT OTHER ONE PLEASE</p><p>djrjsi: oh okay</p><p>[djrjsi kicked F1NN from hhh]</p><p>f1nn: okay </p><p>djrjsi: now this gc is one account less.</p><p>beaver: IM COMING WAIT LET ME KIDNAP TADPOLE FIRST</p><p>IL: WHAT</p><p>beaver: mega I am also going to kidnap you.</p><p>djrjsi: no </p><p>beaver: yes</p><p>djrjsi: no because I went into a car with vurb</p><p>beaver: WHY</p><p>djrjsi: because he’s a bit more entertaining than you.</p><p>BigMan: GUYS 15 MORE MINUTES HURRY UP</p><p>businessman: no</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. THE PASSWORD IS 39715 GUYS THE SCHOOL WIFI PASSWORD IS 39715</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TUBBO !!!!!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt didn’t want to be there, but when Wilbur texted him about it, he couldn’t say no, but only because Wilbur is the only entertaining person he knew, besides Minx.<br/>And he had plenty of notifications from the gc Wilbur was in, but never decided to check them until just a few minutes before he entered the building he was supposed to go to.</p><p>When he arrived in the area, he saw a crowd of people pushing each other to get seats.</p><p>‘Fuck you Wilbur’</p><p>Before Schlatt could start barging his way in, a person tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Schlatt!” The man exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey Wilbur,” Schlatt replied.</p><p>Soon enough, the few could get seats, specifically the higher ones.<br/>Next to him, Schlatt saw a man(?)that had a can of monster energy in his hand.</p><p>“Hey!!” The man(?)said, turning over to Schlatt’s direction.</p><p>“Hello,” Schlatt said.</p><p>“I’m Karl, who are you?” The guy, Karl, asked, holding out a hand.</p><p>“I’m Schlatt.” He replied, shaking Karl’s hand.</p><p>“Hello Karl!” Wilbur turned to face the dirty blonde man.</p><p>“Hi! Uh...who are you?” Karl scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“Wilbur,” The taller one replied.</p><p>“Wilbur!! Hello how are you!!” Karl smiled.</p><p>“I’m good, how about you?” Wilbur said.</p><p>“I’m good, I’m good.” Karl answered.</p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>George brought Dream to the fucking little school competition thing, why? Who knows.<br/>But really, Dream didn’t want to be there, so he wandered over to a seat, a bit farther away from George, but not too far.</p><p>He hoped no one he knew well would sit next to him,</p><p>He hoped, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Soon a guy in a red shirt and jean jacket sat next to him.</p><p>“Hello, Dre.” The guy said.</p><p>Oh, nevermind.</p><p>“Hello Techno, hello Ranboo.” He looked at both the guy standing in front of him, and the guy next to him.</p><p>“Hello Dream,” Ranboo replied, before facing Techno.</p><p>“I’m gonna find Purpled, bye!” Ranboo said before wandering off.</p><p>This won’t be fun</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>Tommy pulled Tubbo by his arm over to the tallest bleachers in the gymnasium.</p><p>“What was that for??” Tubbo grabbed his arm and rubbed it a bit.</p><p>“I wanted to get the highest seats!” Tommy exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey look, over there is Wilbur and uh,,who are those two?” Tommy looked over.</p><p>“Schlatt and Karl I think,” Tubbo replied, catching eyes with Karl.</p><p>This might be the best and worst school experience Tubbo ever had.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>‘Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many acquaint curious volumes of forgotten lore. While I nodded now suddenly there came a tapping out of someone gently wrapping at my chamber door.<br/>Tis some visitor, i muttered, tapping at my chamber door, only this, nothing more-’</p><p>“Hey Purpled!” </p><p>Purpled jolted up, taking his headphones off whilst looking at the figure in front of him, smiling.</p><p>“Hey, Ranboo, cmon, you want to talk whilst we...wait i guess.” Purpled motioned Ranboo to sit down.</p><p>They sat at the opposite bleachers of Tommy, Tubbo, Karl, Wilbur, and Schlatt on the top row.</p><p>In the row in front of them sat Finn, Mega, Harvey, George(SPIFEY, I MEAN SPIFEY, OKAY??????????), Vurb, and Zelk. Two rows in front of the 6, on the right side, sat George(NotFound), Eret, Fundy, Skeppy, and BadBoyHalo. In front of Wilbur, there was Quackity and Sapnap. On the bottom bleacher on Wilbur’s side, on the right, sat Dream and Techno. The other side of the top bleacher, Tommy and Tubbo were talking about something.<br/>And a few seat spaces next to Zelk, Sammy and Astelic sat.</p><p>Purpled nor Ranboo saw anyone else they knew, so Purpled proceeded to give Ranboo one of his airpods.</p><p>“Want to listen to this while we wait?” Purpled asked.</p><p>“As long as we can hang out after class.” Ranboo answered before grabbing the airpod out of Purpled’s hands.</p><p>“Okay then, I guess.” </p><p>It was peaceful so far.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>“Toes.”</p><p>“Vuuuuuuuuuuurb pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeee stoooooooooooooooopppppppppppppp,” Spifey groaned.</p><p>“Toes.”</p><p>“He isn’t going to stop.” Both Finn and Zelk said.</p><p>“Toes.”</p><p> </p><p>While the 4 were complaining, Mega was watching Harvey play bedwars on his phone after hacking into the wifi. <br/>It was cool, and now Mega was going to ask what the wifi password was.<br/>At least he was, but in the end he got it anyways,</p><p>After Harvey ran down to take the microphone off of it’s stand.</p><p>“EVERYONE THE WIFI PASSWORD IS 39715 EVERYONE ITS 39715 NOW USE THIS VALUABLE INFORMATION, YOU’RE WELCOME.” Harvey screamed before he dropped the mic and ran back to his seat next to Mega.</p><p>“Wha-” Mega started before getting cut off by Quackity and Sapnap.</p><p>“THANK YOU HARVEY!!” The two screamed.</p><p>“YOU’RE WELCOME BIG Q AND SNAPCHAT.” Harvey screamed back before wheezing shortly after.</p><p>“HEY DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Sapnap replied back.</p><p>This was going to be really fun.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>It would’ve been okay, until Harvey had to call him ‘Snapchat.’<br/>But then again it did catch Karl’s attention so that was the only good thing.</p><p>“Big Q!!” Karl exclaimed, making Quackity turn his head toward him.</p><p>“KARLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Quackity Jumped out his seat to hug the slightly taller man.</p><p>“Uh,,hey,,you guys,,uh it’s starting-” Wilbur mumbled.</p><p>Oh hell no</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>Everyone was stomping the ground with their feet as both professors sat on the chairs on the gymnasium floor. Professor Lazar and Vik went into a vc with a few friends, then entering their game of fortnite to start their first round of competitions...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: guys i did something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my family members are coming over in a few minutes so take this before i forget</p><p>also i have a date for the mcyt ball tomorrow :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd.</p><p>First off, they played Minecraft to see who could find diamonds first, you think it would’ve been boring? Wrong. During that time, a few people, basically Vurb, or Zelk, were recording it. Others were mumbling, or cheering someone on. And another group of people, in different areas, people were texting others, specifically,<br/>basically a bit more than half of the people in the gym.</p><p>-------</p><p>hhh</p><p>7:31 am</p><p> </p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: its actually so fucking early.</p><p>constant stress: @businessman</p><p>BigMan: WHO IS THAT</p><p>businessman: wilbur, even if i’ve been here in this chat for a long time and no one dare to even notice my existence doesn't mean you ping me.</p><p>businessman: i mean when i realized tommy was here i decided not to open this chat up again.</p><p>BigMan: HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???</p><p>mcc champion: oh schlatt you’re here?</p><p>businessman: yes karl</p><p>toobee: hey schlatt i can hack</p><p>businessman: okay i don't care,</p><p>quack: HOLA </p><p>businessman: flatty patty</p><p>quack: NEVERMIND</p><p>GreenV2: i, what,</p><p>Astelic: hello</p><p>walmart techno: im being forced to do things</p><p>Niki✧: oh no,,</p><p>IL: why does geo have a good sense of style</p><p>beaver: thank you.</p><p>bicon: ranboo are you okay?</p><p>mcc champion: RANBOO???</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: it's not my fault you told me that we could hang out later.</p><p>walmart techno: THAT WAS FOR THE AIRPODS</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: YEAH DO I LOOK LIKE A CARE</p><p>walmart techno: YOU MADE ME LISTEN TO WILBUR READ A 6-7 MINUTE POEM.</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: ARGS MATTER MAN, THEY’RE IMPORTANT!!!</p><p>walmart techno: i’m</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: I’LL SEND YOU THE DOC IF I HAVE TO.</p><p>constant stress: i'm so cold</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: a-</p><p>businessman: yeah he’s shaking.</p><p>businessman: only a tiny bit though</p><p>BigMan: HELLO</p><p>Phil: hello youngest child</p><p>BigMan: I'M NOT A CHILD</p><p>sippy cup: no, tubbo is older than you</p><p>bicon: yeah</p><p>Thunder1408: yep</p><p>BigMan: STOP</p><p>toobee: pog</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: guys i did something</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: i forgot to tell you earlier</p><p>toobee: huh</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: nvm</p><p>toe man: toes?</p><p>-------------</p><p>Before they could realize, Professor Vik and Professor Lazar were almost done with their games.<br/>And when it did, Purpled and Ranboo rushed out the doors.</p><p>Purpled could drive, of course he could.<br/>But he wasn't supposed to take Ranboo away from his classes, but it was lunch or something.<br/>And later they would be hanging out, they were planning to go somewhere, they didn't know where exactly, but somewhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. walmart techno: oh wait wrong phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>world domination chapter nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh they were fucked.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>constant stress: hey Ranboo where are you</p><p>toobee: yeah where are you guys</p><p>beaver: you left us early too</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: @walmart techno</p><p>walmart techno: HEY</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: what?</p><p>walmart techno: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO</p><p>walmart techno: WHO</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: shhhh</p><p>walmart techno: NO I WILL NOT SHUSH</p><p>constant stress: i just like watching this</p><p>the blade: this is nice</p><p>walmart techno: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME &gt;:((</p><p>constant stress: wait what</p><p>IL: LMAOOOOO</p><p>GreenV2: nice</p><p>Astelic: oh</p><p>BigMan: WHAT</p><p>toobee: oh ok i don't mind</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: okay then i mean i paid for your mcdonalds ranboo.</p><p>walmart techno: &gt;:0</p><p>walmart techno: no you</p><p>walmart techno: oh wait wrong phone</p><p>-------------</p><p>Here they were, staring at each other, eating their mcdonalds fries.</p><p>“Okay, so uh next on the list is...er, well everyone is going on the smp later, so how about we kill everyone?”</p><p>“Ok- WAIT WHAT”</p><p>“Like I said Ranboo, we plan our escape to destroy the world in dream smp.”</p><p>“So like,we plan our world domination?”</p><p>“MY GUY YOU GOT ME.”</p><p>“No screaming in the mall, man.”</p><p>“I- Okay I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind, they weren't fucked, the others were anyways.</p><p>------------</p><p>After Purpled stormed into Ranboo’s house when he left him, Purpled dragged the boy across the floor into his 2020 Nissan Altima.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone logged on,<br/>And their plan was in motion.</p><p> </p><p>Under everyone’s seats, there was one or two blocks of tnt.<br/>Besides Ranboo and Purpled’s of course, they were standing on the building behind.</p><p> </p><p>this is the section where things get real pogchamp</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo and Purpled sat, 2 minutes and 31 seconds until the big thing happens.<br/>They were ready, they needed to win(LMAO)<br/>It was time eventually, they just had to wait,<br/>And wait,<br/>And wait,<br/>And wait,<br/>And...wait.</p><p>It finally was time.<br/>Time for uh, L’Manburg blowing up 2.0 I guess :/</p><p> </p><p>*insert boom noises lmao*</p><p>(since the author is fucking lazy and its 1:47 am, lets skip to the world domination part because yes)</p><p>-----------</p><p>They finally did it, they beat the world code, they dominated the dream smp, they outsmarted everyone.<br/>But they logged off like right after because they had things to do LMAOOO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. iambetteratbedwarsthanyou changed their name to purple guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>three chapters today pogchamp</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>sippy cup: guys hello</p><p>quack: HOLAAA</p><p>sippy cup: HOLAAAAAAA</p><p>Dream but better: hello</p><p>mcc champion: HEEEEYYYY</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: unusual combo of the day, feat. Sapnap, Quackity, Drista, and Karl.</p><p>Dream but better: and you.</p><p>-----------</p><p>[Dream but better added sippy cup, quack, mcc champion, and one other to non-unusual combo]</p><p>Dream but better: here</p><p>sippy cup: nice</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: hey guys dont tell anyone but i dyed my hair purple</p><p>quack: SHOW US</p><p>mcc champion: SHOOOOOOOOWWWW</p><p>Dream but better: I would like to see</p><p>[iambetteratbedwarsthanyou attached an image. See image here.]</p><p>Dream but better: I like it</p><p>quack: COOL</p><p>sippy cup: its really cool</p><p>sippy cup: i like it too</p><p>mcc champion: is that ranboo back there</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: yeah I kidnapped him, i dragged him into my 2020 Nissan Altima.</p><p>mcc champion: oh</p><p>Dream but better: can i come over</p><p>iambetteratbedwarsthanyou: sure</p><p>------------</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>[iambetteratbedwarsthanyou changed their name to purple guy]</p><p>purple guy: ok</p><p>walmart techno: why is drista here?</p><p>purple guy: she asked so i said sure</p><p>toobee: i have returned</p><p>purple guy: no</p><p>IL: no</p><p>businessman: no</p><p>bicon: no</p><p>beaver: no</p><p>f1nn: no</p><p>constant stress: no</p><p>lani: no</p><p>Dream but better: no</p><p>toobee: stop</p><p>[purple guy attached an image. See image here]</p><p>the blade: I love it my other son</p><p>constant stress: who is your other other son</p><p>the blade: ranboo</p><p>bicon: i like the colour</p><p>Niki✧: ooo i love it!!</p><p>purple guy: thank you niki thank you eret</p><p>bicon: :)</p><p>------------</p><p>[IL, dre]</p><p> </p><p>dre: HEY LET ME BACK INTO THE GC PLEASE</p><p>IL: no bruh</p><p>dre: PLEASE</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>the blade: i'm so proud of my two sons.</p><p>walmart techno: :0</p><p>purple guy: :0</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i like this</p><p>so we heard from dream again i guess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. i guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im productive at 3:02 am</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[gogy added dre to hhh]</p><p>gogy: his talking permissions are removed dont worry.</p><p>BigMan: I WAS ABOUT TO START STABBIN SHIT</p><p>halo: LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!</p><p>[toobee removed halo and skep from hhh]</p><p>toobee: don't ask why i also removed skeppy</p><p>[djrjsi added a vault hunter to hhh]</p><p>a vault hunter: oh hey</p><p>toobee: oh hey</p><p>quack: oh hey</p><p>furry: oh hey</p><p>mcc champion: oh hey</p><p>purple guy: hey big man</p><p>a vault hunter: hey grayson</p><p>purple guy: gray</p><p>a vault hunter: sorry</p><p>purple guy: its okay</p><p>toobee: who are you</p><p>a vault hunter: someone</p><p>purple guy: that is tubbo</p><p>a vault hunter: oh hey son</p><p>toobee: hello father</p><p>a vault hunter: tomorrow is new years eve</p><p>Thunder1408: I fucking hate lettuce</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. purple guy: should i jump off this hotel building and do a flip and survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>purple guy: should i jump off this hotel building and do a flip and survive</p><p>walmart techno: waiT WEREN'T YOU IN THE HOUSE</p><p>purple guy: no</p><p>GreenV2: gb80 is outside that hotel</p><p>purple guy: even better</p><p>GreenV2: where even are you</p><p>purple guy: in the city, it's very dark, its 11:03 pm</p><p>purple guy: the colours are really pretty</p><p>GreenV2: gb80 has found you i think</p><p>the blade: my son please dont</p><p>purple guy: i'm about to do it</p><p>GreenV2: PURPLED I CAN SEE YOU FROM UP HERE WHAT THE FUCK PLEASE JUST LET ME SLEEP</p><p>GreenV2: sorry that was gb80</p><p>purple guy: LMAOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>constant stress: i saw it he did it</p><p>BigMan: THE FUCK THE SCHOLL MESGAWED ME SAYING THAT WE HAVR DORMS NOW</p><p>purple guy: the man i share a dorm with is cool i think</p><p>Phil: why did they let college students share with high schoolers</p><p>purple guy: its very nice</p><p>BigMan: WHO IS ‘SAMMY GREEN’</p><p>GreenV2: oh i don’t like you you seem loud</p><p>Astelic: you are loud too</p><p>walmart techno: niki and I are sharing a dorm :0</p><p>beaver: me and harvey share a dorm</p><p>the blade: guys please stop im in my maths class</p><p>Phil: Purpled where are you?<br/>Phil: you’re the only one not in the school building</p><p>purple guy: i don't sleep</p><p>------------</p><p>Purpled stared at his phone, then at the clock in his room. It was almost lunch time, then he was supposed to have classes after.<br/>Of course he was going to attend his classes after lunch, he wasn't ready to just rush his way over to his class when it was already halfway over.<br/>He was also tired, he hadn’t really slept in a few days, but he drank shit when he was tired, so he really didn't allow himself to sleep anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. quack: THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6th chapter of the day in the time span of 4 hours</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>twitchrivals7: oh</p><p>[toobee changed the group chat name to ALL HAIL OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR SEVEN]</p><p>BigMan: TRUEEEE</p><p>dre: i have returned </p><p>BigMan: HEY MAKE HIM SHUT UP I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!!!!</p><p>[toobee removed dre from ALL HAIL OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR SEVEN]</p><p>[IL added boffy with a y to ALL HAIL OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR SEVEN]</p><p>conar: hello</p><p>boffy with a y: ew</p><p>walmart techno: i don't like you.</p><p>quack: OH SHIT</p><p>quack: GUYS GUSY GSUYS GUYS</p><p>BigMan: WHAT IS IT BIG Q</p><p>Austin: ok</p><p>quack: THERE’S A SPIDER IN MY ROOM</p><p>businessman: quackity you literally made me kill it before you sent that message.</p><p>[gb80 added gb80 to ALL HAIL OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR SEVEN]</p><p>gb80: after a days work of boffy and coke, i have made it</p><p>boffy with a y: you better thank me</p><p>gb80: i did though</p><p>gb80: now personally i don't think purpled is okay right now</p><p>purple guy: why not</p><p>purple guy: if this is about my absolutely amazing music taste, then no, i am perfectly fine.</p><p>gb80: THE SONG YOU’RE LISTENING TO TALKS ABOUT FUCKING LOSING SHIT</p><p>gb80: NOT TO MENTION ITS ON LOOP</p><p>purple guy: this man lost his money, this is so sad</p><p>gb80: …</p><p>gb80: okay this song is better, i like it.</p><p>constant stress: 1 CR4V3 PHYS1C4L 70UCH</p><p>businessman: quackity fucking jumped on me</p><p>the blade: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.</p><p>IL: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.</p><p>bicon: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.</p><p>BigMan: WHAT?!?!?!!@I#*@(?!?!@?!!!??!@?!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i havent slept and the sky looks pretty :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. the blade: pathetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>broski its 3:22 pm twitter will go either north or south today<br/>anyways happy new years guys :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>toobee: fingerinnit</p><p>BigMan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>constant stress: SCHL477 1 CR4V3 PHYS1C4L 70UCH</p><p>businessman: oh no</p><p>businessman: do you want me to hug you.</p><p>constant stress: Y3SS1R</p><p>Phil: hi</p><p>businessman: hi phil</p><p>Phil: hi schlatt</p><p>BigMan: SCHLATT DON'T COME NEAR ME</p><p>businessman: i'm not though</p><p>the blade: hey schlatt did you just go into wilbur’s room from his window?</p><p>businessman: yes i did</p><p>the blade: oh</p><p>constant stress: :0 H1 SCHL4TT</p><p>the blade: hey he’s learning how to speak regularly now</p><p>businessman: i…</p><p>businessman: he just…</p><p>quack: SCHLATT</p><p>businessman: NOT NOW QUACKITY</p><p>businessman: wilbur just fell asleep </p><p>the blade: pathetic</p><p>businessman: HE’S CLINGING ONTO ME</p><p>BigMan: WILBUR’S CLIGNY</p><p>walmart techno: cligny</p><p>-----------------</p><p>cool kids gc</p><p> </p><p>toobee: hi</p><p>quack: hi</p><p>IL: hi</p><p>purple guy: hi</p><p>toobee: it is time yet again</p><p>IL: our ritual </p><p>purple guy: isn't that some kind of christian thing</p><p>toobee: it caN BE USED IN DIFFERENT WAYS</p><p>quack: who is it this time</p><p>IL: bro i love how you already know everything like pogchamp</p><p>quack: hehe</p><p>purple guy: who is it tho</p><p>toobee: someone who we can trust i guess</p><p>purple guy: LIKE WHO???</p><p>IL: spifey.</p><p>IL: or mega</p><p>toobee: both are actually good choices </p><p>purple guy: mega is plain</p><p>IL: spifey then i guess?</p><p>toobee: sure</p><p>quack: OKAY</p><p>toobee: bro turn your caps lock off</p><p>purple guy: i’ll agree</p><p>[IL added beaver to cool kids gc]</p><p>beaver: i</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have the doc do you guys want me to show</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lazar: hey orphan boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey besties im back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IL: hey you’re trapped with us forever</p><p>----------------</p><p>hhh </p><p> </p><p>beaver: i have experienced things</p><p>the blade: which things</p><p>beaver: the second ritual</p><p>the blade: what was the first one</p><p>beaver: the first ritual was the first one</p><p>constant stress: hi</p><p>BigMan: WILBUR </p><p>constant stress: hi tommy</p><p>businessman: wilbur i made it to my house</p><p>constant stress: nice</p><p>gb80: purpled.</p><p>purple guy: hi</p><p>gb80: your music taste again.</p><p>purple guy: what</p><p>BigMan: I LIKE HIS MUSIC TASTE</p><p>purple guy: thank you tommyinnit</p><p>toobee: bro im a fucking orphan</p><p>BigMan: WHAT</p><p>BigMan: TUBBO ARE YOU PKAU?</p><p>toobee: what does pkau mean</p><p>BigMan: I MEANT OKAY</p><p>toobee: like i said, im a fucking orphan, tommy</p><p>the blade: can i take away another canon life</p><p>toobee: my father died i</p><p>mcc champion: OH NO TUBBO :(</p><p>[mcc champion added corpse to hhh]</p><p>djrjsi: im now removing your admin perms karl</p><p>toobee: FATHER</p><p>corpse: :0 SON</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>Hello anyone who’s seeing this, you are very cool me thinks.</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>toobee: HI</p><p>BigMan: WAIT SO YOU DO HAVE A FATHER????</p><p>toobee: well SOMEONE killed him</p><p>[djrjsi added Lazar and Vikkstar to hhh]</p><p>Lazar: hey orphan boy</p><p>corpse: hey lazar.</p><p>Lazar: oh shit its you</p><p>toobee: hi bob</p><p>mcc champion: i'm so sorry robin the people had to vote</p><p>toobee: motherfuckdrf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. totem god: humina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>quack: …</p><p>businessman: habbo.com</p><p>quack: :)</p><p>toobee: #NOTMYHABBO</p><p>[m4k1d03sntex1st added m4k1d03ntex1st to hhh]</p><p>m4k1d03ntex1st: #NOTMYHABBO </p><p>[m4k1d03sntex1st left hhh]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>cool kids gc<br/>
10:10 pm</p><p> </p><p>toobee: third ritual.</p><p>purple guy: i have a request</p><p>toobee: yes?</p><p>IL: HMM?</p><p>quack: I got a piece of broccoli stuck in between my teeth.</p><p>beaver: there will be another one??</p><p>purple guy: FoolishG</p><p>beaver: i know that guy he’s cool</p><p>toobee: ok i'm fine with it</p><p>quack: YEAH THIRD RITUALLLL</p><p>IL: YEEAAAAAAAH YEE YEE BITCH</p><p>[purple guy added totem god to cool kids gc]</p><p>purple guy: not only do we need to complete the ritual by him saying something, he needs to be added to the gc.</p><p>toobee: yes</p><p>totem god: hi</p><p>quack: HELL YEAH HE SAID SOMETHING</p><p>beaver: HEY MAN</p><p>totem god: hey spifey</p><p>quack: MR TOTEM GOD WE NEED TO HELP YOU ADD YOURSELF TO THE GC. IT’LL BE FUNNY</p><p> </p><p>( a/n holy shit my head hurts aaaaaa also heat waves last chapter came out about 50 minutes ago from when i'm writing this sentence )</p><p> </p><p>totem god: ok</p><p>IL: hehehehheeheheh</p><p>toobee: lets do it</p><p>[toobee started a call. join now.]</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>BigMan: HEYYYY</p><p>the blade: ew</p><p>toobee: ...</p><p>IL: ...</p><p>beaver: ...</p><p>quack: ...</p><p>purple guy: ...</p><p>BigMan: HUH????</p><p>the blade: is it the ritual</p><p>beaver: humina</p><p>IL: humina</p><p>purple guy: humina</p><p>BigMan: WHAT</p><p>constant stress: humina</p><p>GreenV2: humina</p><p>quack: humina</p><p>toobee: humina</p><p>djrjsi: humina</p><p>walmart techno: humina</p><p>[totem god added totem god to hhh]</p><p>totem god: humina</p><p>quack: LETS GOOOOOO</p><p>businessman: damn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>totem god foolish g is here</p><p>also dont mind m4k1d03sntex1st it was my old twt user when i was writing the chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. https://youtu.be/zNTaVTMoNTk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bill wurtz chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>djrjsi: https://youtu.be/zNTaVTMoNTk such a goddamn bill wurtz fan he’s so cool.</p><p>constant stress: agreed</p><p>toobee: HE CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL</p><p>f1nn: YEAAAAAAHHHH</p><p>businessman: time waits for no one</p><p>BigMan: who is ‘bill whertz’ </p><p>constant stress: such disrespect</p><p>Phil: kick tommy</p><p>the blade: i second that</p><p>boffy with a y: remove him he sucks</p><p>gb80: ah</p><p>[djrjsi removed BigMan’s permissions]</p><p>djrjsi: that includes chatting perms</p><p>toobee: tommy is currently spamming my dms</p><p>the captain: oh</p><p>corpse: hi</p><p>Lazar: bill wurtz is cool</p><p>Vikk: i'm so happy tommy’s gone</p><p>mcc champion: BILL WURTZ</p><p>sappy nappy: POG</p><p>gogy: woah</p><p>gogy: its so much quieter no more caps lock</p><p>toobee: https://billwurtz.com/note201506080157.html</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>small chapter because bill wurtz uploaded</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. HOLY SHIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HOLY SHIT THE FUCK LORE STREAM DREAM’S IN PRISON TWITCH BROKE IM GONE HOLY SHIT I CANT OMFG ILY YOU ALL NUCLEAR WEAPONS SNOWCHESTER TEST 26TH <br/>IM GONE<br/>WRITING SOMETHING SOON</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. purple guy: answer my dms. grr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick chapter so you know im not dead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>toobee: bill wurtz</p><p>sappy nappy: bill wurtz</p><p>mcc champion: sapnap when did you change your username</p><p>sappy nappy: no</p><p>sappy nappy: bill wurtz</p><p>constant stress: aren't we all bill wurtz stans at this point</p><p>toobee: tommy isn't.</p><p>toobee: oh yeah he’s been spamming me for the past like 20 hours or however long it's been.</p><p>constant stress: such a child</p><p>Niki: hi</p><p>constant stress: hello niki</p><p>purple guy: ranboo</p><p>walmart techno: yes??</p><p>purple guy: answer my dms. grr.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>purple guy: ranboo i need you to help me</p><p>purple guy: come over</p><p>walmart techno: what is it</p><p>purple guy: im dyeing my hair</p><p>walmart techno: ok a few minutes</p><p>purple guy: ok thanks</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>Ranboo climbed through Purpled’s window. His room was on the third floor, so that meant it would possibly be pretty high up. But he yet again made it up there.<br/>
There were loads of paper towels scattered across the floor, on his desk there were 3 boxes of purple hair dye, two boxes were the same colour, another one was a lighter shade.<br/>
“Hey Ranboo.” Purpled walked into his room.<br/>
“Hey Purpled,” Ranboo replied, looking around a bit more. “So, do you actually have an idea of why you’re doing this?”<br/>
“Nope!” Purpled smiled. “Also, I invited Tubbo and Techno over if that’s fine with you.”<br/>
“Oh yeah its fine.” Ranboo said.<br/>
“Great! Tubbo said he’d be here in a bit, and Techno said he might or might not come so it really depends.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im giving fireworkstwt content.</p><p>also here's the doc https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NOoWrzuFRdeghQ1hPzzkUziX94ETLVBXfqV0N73XvlM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. IM FUCKING SOBBING NOT LIKE THIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how i feel about egg purpled lore. ooo big 'm i right? AW FUCK NO IM SOBBING BITCH.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO FUCK IM SOBBING UUEEUEUE PURPLED LORE BAD ISTG IF YOU TAKE PURPLED TO THE EGG AND SOME BAD SHIT HAPPENS TO HIM. FUCKING BAD JUJU BITCH. NO.NO.NO.NO.NO. WAAAAH UEUEUEUEUEUEUEUE I DONT LIKE THIS. SOBS. CRIES. EXPRESSES PAIN. NON-EXISTS. SPAIN WITHOUT THE S. THIS ISNT THE WAY I EXPECTED PURPLED TO GO INTO LORE. PURPLED. I DONT LIKE THIS. NO. STOP. YOU’RE RISKING YOUR LIFE. IF ANY PART OF YOUR MC SKIN TURNS RED IM PUNCHING MY CLASSMATE. NO. STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP. LET ME PLAY ROBLOX WITH MY FRIEND ULT IN PEACE. HOW DO I EXPRESS THIS PAIN I FEEL. MY HATE FOR SMP!BAD HAS GROWWWWN. YOU LITTLE FU-<br/>
Im so sorry ao3 i know i hve to post this.<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-<br/>
Purpled please i cant write in my sketchbook in all caps and just sob because thats what im doing.<br/>
I know i hav to tell Spandhan this even though he keeps up the lore. I WILL ANNOY HIM !! YEEAAAAH !! ANYWAYS WHAT THE FUCK MY HEAD GONE I CANT THINK PLS  I DONT LIKE THIS.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sobs usuusuueueuusueudhddsiog</p><p> </p><p>https://forms.gle/9dv6MP2HDNv4hgpx5 QUICKLY VOTE NOASKERS2021 !! PLS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. slime bitch: that bar?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>next chapter *eyes*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ please help me im drawing stuff for firefly and fireworks twt ]</p><p>Purpled showed Ranboo a few of his stuff he bought from the store. Before they started, they grabbed some food from mcdonalds because why not. <br/>When they got back, they walked into the kitchen. <br/>“Hey.” someone said<br/>“Hi.” Purpled and Ranboo both said, paying attention to their food before quickly looking over.<br/>On the couch both Tubbo and Techno sat. Techno was reading Sun Tzu, the Art of War while Tubbo was playing some game on his phone.<br/>“AAAAAAAAA-” Ranboo screamed. “Oh, sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>-------<br/>hhh</p><p> </p><p>quack: i have an announcement</p><p>businessman: oh</p><p>the blade: no</p><p>quack: i am officially scared of dogs</p><p>the blade: no shit you keep flinching when they come near you.</p><p>the blade: you’re clingy</p><p>BigMan: HAHA I'M NOT THE CLINGTY ONE ANHMORE</p><p>toobee: clingty anhmore</p><p>BigMan: SHUT UP TUBBO</p><p>[businessman added slime bitch to hhh]</p><p>slime bitch: hell yeah</p><p>constant stress: hey</p><p>slime bitch: HOLA</p><p>quack: HOOOOOLLLAAAA SI SI</p><p>walmart techno: DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD WE LEFT TUBBO AT HOME</p><p>the blade: NO NO NO WE DONT CARE ABOUT GOVERNMENT</p><p>toobee: I LEFT MY SHOE AT HOME</p><p>purple guy: TURN ON THE AUX IM BORED</p><p>toobee: I DYED MY HAIR BLONDE !!</p><p>BigMan: WHAT</p><p>bicon: GREAT THAT'S AMAZING</p><p>constant stress: PHIL I FORGOT MY GUITAR</p><p>Phil: what?</p><p>-----</p><p>“I CANT ANYMORE-” Tubbo screamed, breaking into a continuous laughter.<br/>“SAME!!” Ranboo exclaimed.<br/>“Please. I just, what did we do.” Techno sighed.<br/>“AWOOGA!!” Purpled screamed.<br/>“Wait Purpled I actually bought blonde hair dye.” Tubbo turned to look at the blonde, phone still in hand though.<br/>“Nice.” </p><p>-----</p><p>constant stress: PHIL GET MY GUITAR</p><p>businessman: BITCH I STOLE IT</p><p>toobee: WHO BOUGHT A BEEHIVE ON THE TRIP</p><p>IL: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PC</p><p>beaver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>toobee: TOMMY I CLIMBED A TREE</p><p>the blade: BUT YOU’RE IN THE CAR??!#@!)(??@@*!</p><p>purple guy: NO HE’S GONE</p><p>constant stress: I STOLE HIM</p><p>toobee: HE TOOK ME TO A FOREST</p><p>constant stress: WE CLIMBED TREE</p><p>toobee: IT WAS FUN</p><p>slime bitch: they also invited me so i came too</p><p>-----</p><p>constant stress, toobee, slime bitch</p><p> </p><p>constant stress: so we agree to actually meet later?</p><p>toobee: i’ll be there in a bit </p><p>slime bitch: i’ll come, what place and time?</p><p>constant stress: you know that place near starbucks? </p><p>slime bitch: that bar?</p><p>toobee: BAR?!#&amp;</p><p>constant stress: meet me out there in 2 hours</p><p>slime bitch: okay.</p><p>-----</p><p>Purpled, Techno, Ranboo, and Tubbo were already upstairs. Ranboo was helping Purpled with dyeing his hair, and Techno was just staring at Tubbo.<br/>“Your hair is long” Techno told Tubbo, looking at the brown locks.<br/>“Its not.”<br/>“Let me braid it.”<br/>“...okay.”<br/>Techno ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair, grabbing a bit and started braiding it.</p><p>Purpled and Ranboo were not having it well. Well, they did it, somehow. They made a big mess, but one they were able to clean up...in 30 minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NEXT CHAPTER *EYES*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 000-***-271: how did you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ITS THE CHAPTER !!</p><p>this was heavily inspired by those 'number neighbourhood' stories</p><p>goddamn this took some time to prepare besides being in a meet with two people then like 3 other people joined while this other person was watching mha and he didnt even know he was un-muted.</p><p>damn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( 000-***-271 added 000-***-362, 000-***-453, 000-***-544, + 2 more )</p><p> </p><p>000-***-271: hey yall</p><p>000-***-362: bitch stop yeehawing nobody likes you</p><p>000-***-726: bitch he’s swag stfu</p><p>000-***-635: what the honk</p><p>( 000-***-726 added 000-***-180 )</p><p>000-***-180: hello :D</p><p>000-***-271: HEY !!</p><p>000-***-180: hello sapnap :0</p><p>sapnap: how did you. nevermind.</p><p>000-***-635: what the fuck</p><p>sapnap: KARL???</p><p>karl: WAIT NO</p><p>000-***-726: ah, you guys have shit music taste</p><p>sapnap: yours is the best &lt;3</p><p>000-***-726: thank you sapnap &lt;3</p><p>000-***-180: this is deffo flerting</p><p>000-***-726: no stop tubbo</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: no</p><p>tubbo: wilbur u suck</p><p>wilbur: what the fuck i will get tommy</p><p>tubbo: oh</p><p>000-***-453: i'm tired</p><p>000-***-362: you always fucking are</p><p>sapnap: damn daddy dream you must be in a bad mood today</p><p>dre: fuck you</p><p>sapnap: gladly ;)</p><p>dre: something is off with y</p><p>dre: hgfidhfbgrejHWEEJGWGYAYUGhGHSFAJA</p><p>dre: im perfectly fine</p><p>sapnap: FUCK YOU.</p><p>dre: gladly bitch</p><p>sapnap: stop</p><p>000-***-453: huh</p><p>sapnap: george you bitch.</p><p>sleepy bitch: why is my name the only one that isnt normal</p><p>dre: you suck</p><p>dre: now kiss me</p><p>sapnap: bro that's not what i’d do</p><p>dre: such a pessimist</p><p>sapnap: i'm not</p><p>karl: WHAT THE HONK???</p><p>dre: karl dont worry ily</p><p>sapnap: i would not say that.</p><p>karl: :(</p><p>dre: KARL DONT MIND DREAM</p><p>karl: wait</p><p>wilbur: aren't you</p><p>tubbo: you all r dum he stol his phone</p><p>sapnap: you’re swag</p><p>dre: ^ true</p><p>karl: ^</p><p>sleepy bitch: ^ trueee</p><p>wilbur: ^^^^^^^ THIS IS TOMMY I SAY TRUUUUUUEEEEE</p><p>tubbo: tommy you suck</p><p>dre: ^</p><p>sapnap: ^</p><p>wilbur: NO TUBBO WHYYY</p><p>tubbo: hey wilbur did you drop kick tommy</p><p>wilbur: no that was techno</p><p>tubbo: ncie</p><p> </p><p>wilbur: what is this</p><p>wilbur: wait</p><p>wilbur: fuck i forgot techno shared this account</p><p>wilbur: bitch you forget everything</p><p>wilbur: no i do not</p><p>sapnap: hi guys i got my phone back</p><p>dre: ew</p><p>sapnap: what the fuc k hey techno</p><p>wilbur: hello rich person.</p><p>wilbur: don't worry i just kicked techno off my account</p><p>tubbo: that was nice though</p><p>sleepy bitch: oh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wilby's stream was swag though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. quack: ALL HAIL TOTEM GOD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>constant stress: hey guys</p><p>toobee: where is techno</p><p>the blade: hey tubbo</p><p>BigMan: I'M BACK LOSERS</p><p>constant stress: tommy nobody likes you</p><p>constant stress: wtf</p><p>toobee: YEEEEAAAAH HEY TECHNO</p><p>constant stress: i hacked it</p><p>constant stress: what stop</p><p>constant stress: no bitch</p><p>dre: i'm here again</p><p>toobee: ew</p><p>dre: im??? your??? brother??? </p><p>BigMan: WHAT????????</p><p>toobee: arent you...an attack helocoptar ?</p><p>dre: helicopter, tubbo. But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>toobee: ew</p><p>sappy nappy: hi</p><p>mcc champion: hola</p><p>grog: hi</p><p>grog: wait why is my name grog</p><p>dre: HAHAHAAHAHAHAH</p><p>grog: NO STOP</p><p>dre: HREDJFHGREIJR hIdsdfbhdjfhe HOLSGHJGJAEIG HEY DIHFF</p><p>constant stress: ...okay</p><p>toobee: guys dont worry </p><p>grog: im worried…</p><p>Phil: .</p><p>toobee: hi phil :0</p><p>Phil: hey tubbo :)</p><p>mcc champion: tubbo what happened with uhm...dream there</p><p>toobee: sapnap is attacking him :)</p><p>mcc champion: WHAT THE HONK???</p><p>toobee: tommy</p><p>BigMan: WHAT IS IT BIG T</p><p>toobee: im not giving you the answers.</p><p>BigMan: TO WHAT???</p><p>toobee: Phiiiiiilllll</p><p>Phil: yes, tubbo?</p><p>toobee: i don't think tommy did the assignment</p><p>Phil: oh don't worry tubbo i’ll teach him proper discipline </p><p>constant stress: yes don't worry</p><p>Niki: hi</p><p>furry: hi</p><p>furry: oh fuck i forgot my name was this.</p><p>the blade: orphan.</p><p>walmart techno: hi guys</p><p>toobee: RAAAAAANNNNBBOOOO</p><p>slime bitch: tubbo. </p><p>toobee: oh shit sorry i’ll be there soon</p><p>slime bitch: good. </p><p>[literally 1 fucking minute later]</p><p>----</p><p>“HiIIIIiiiIIIIiiIiiiiIiIIIIiii” Tubbo said as he ran over to where Charlie and Will were- exactly outside the bar- <br/>“Where are we gonna go this time?” He asked, wiping the small amount of dust off his arm.<br/>“Tree.” Wilbur said, pointing to the woods on the far right.<br/>“Wait Tubbo when was your hair blonde????????” Charlie exclaimed confusedly, staring at the blonde locks.<br/>“Its also brown!” Tubbo points to his hair. It was a blonde that faded into brown.<br/>“I see I see,” Charlie said.<br/>“TREE!!” Wilbur yelled as he ran over to the forest.</p><p>----</p><p>cool kids gc</p><p> </p><p>IL: hey losers</p><p>quack: fuck you</p><p>beaver: tadpole…</p><p>IL: NO</p><p>purple guy: hola</p><p>totem god: hi</p><p>quack: ALL HAIL TOTEM GOD</p><p>beaver: ALL HAIL TOTEM GOD</p><p>IL: ALL HAIL TOTEM GOD</p><p>purple guy: ALL HAIL TOTEM GOD</p><p>totem god: where is tubbo</p><p>[toobee attached 1 file. See attachments here]</p><p>totem god: your hair looks nice</p><p>toobee: thank you</p><p>totem god: you are welcome :]</p><p>toobee: HELLO THIS IS CHARLIE SLIMECICLE HERE TO INFORM YOU THAT WE ARE COMPLETELY FINE, BUT BEHIND A BAR ON 51. THE HIGHWAY. AT THE FOREST. TREES.</p><p>IL: i</p><p>quack: i</p><p>purple guy: i</p><p>beaver: i</p><p>totem god: i</p><p>quack: see you in a second. On my way.</p><p>quack: also kidnapping the others. We’ll see you soon.</p><p>IL: NO?????</p><p>IL: oh shitfhjg</p><p> </p><p>(there i gave you your ckgc content.)</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. "what the fuck"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2nd chapter in 1 minutes time of a day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck” <br/>“Purpled I could barely identify you, what the hell”<br/>“I like his hair,”<br/>“Foolish you are so swag.”<br/>“Thank you!”<br/>“Guys both Harvey and George have been quiet recently,”<br/>“Shut the fuck up its interesting.”<br/>“Mega how the fuck did you get here.”<br/>“Shut up now watch they’re silently insulting each other.”<br/>“Whoa that's interesting.”<br/>“Once you’re around them enough you can understand their silent treatment.”<br/>“Interesting.”<br/>“Awooga bitch.”<br/>“Are we there yet?”<br/>“You sound like tubbo.”</p><p>( yo i got a cookie from eat n park thats so swag evn tho its 9:20 pm est )</p><p>“I do not.”<br/>“Guys. Its the tree.”</p><p>They literally parked a car like any human would most likely do.</p><p>“GUYS HOLY SHIT THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE I AM THE ONLY ONE NOT IN THE TREE-” Charlie exclaimed when the group got closer.<br/>“Wait so is Tubbo in the tree?” Mega asked.<br/>“Duh,”<br/>“Oh hell yeah lets go!” Mega raced toward the tree, climbing up each branch.<br/>“Im..not.” Purpled said.<br/>“I thought you would go.” Quackity said.<br/>“Well my hair might not be...fully dry yet.” Purpled said.<br/>“Oh, okay then.”</p><p>“Hey Harvey, hey, hey, lets go up the tree.” Spifey said, tugging on TapL’s arm a bit.<br/>“I dont want toooooo.” Harvey groaned, rolling his eyes.<br/>“Too late fucker.” George whispered as he dragged Harvey over to the tree.</p><p>---<br/>Aight small a/n.<br/>Last thing with the ‘no title’ name thing. Idk make whoever you want say that unless its already said who they are directing it to. Also, y’know how ‘the egg’ is a big thing, right? the tree will be god.<br/>---</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>totem god: help me</p><p>purple guy: you can't escape this ‘ellfire</p><p>grog: did you just say...ellfire????</p><p>totem god: eret pls help</p><p>bicon: what is it?</p><p>totem god: its thathdjja</p><p>bicon: what</p><p>totem god: AHAAHAHAHAHAH HEY GUYS ITS ME QUACKITY THESE FUCKERS ARE INSANE WHAT DO WE DO LIKE ITS THE FUCKING TREE. THE TREE.</p><p>constant stress: learn to love the tree bitch</p><p>bicon: oh no</p><p>Phil: at least Tubbo’s safe</p><p>dre: at least Tubbo’s safe</p><p>toobee: the tree is the only hope. Tree.</p><p>Phil: oh fuck</p><p>dre: nvm</p><p>walmart techno: tubbo :(</p><p>toobee: ranboo. the tree calls your name.</p><p>walmart techno: nOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>the blade: NOOOO!! NOT RANBOO. NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER!</p><p>Phil: SHIT NOT RANBOO</p><p>toobee: not today, not today</p><p>totem god: this is what we mean</p><p>quack: THIS IS WHAT WE MEAN ERET, HELLLPPPPP</p><p>bicon: hey charlie slimecicle will you help me, i’ll pick you up. please.</p><p>slime bitch: you dont need to, ive been here for the past over a half an hour</p><p>bicon: oh no</p><p>bicon: i’ll be there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3rd chapter today in a span of 2 minutes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a vault hunter: wasn't this gc named ‘all hair our lord and saviour seven’ ??</p><p>dre: where the fuck is sapnap</p><p>grog: count on karl to summon him</p><p>mcc champion: hey</p><p>grog: ok nvm</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34</p><p>the blade: 2.07691874E34</p><p>walmart techno: 2.07691874E34</p><p>Phil: 2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: NO NOT PHIL TOO</p><p>[sappy nappy changed the gc name to 2.07691874E34]</p><p>dre: NOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>dre: ok let me try something</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: sapnap</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34</p><p>grog: oh no</p><p>mcc champion: what the honk</p><p>grog: dream dont do what i think you’re doing</p><p>dre: sapnap will you</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34 ?</p><p>grog: OMG HE’S USING OTHER SYMBOLS</p><p>mcc champion: thats a question mark</p><p>dre: sapnap will you…</p><p>dre: sapnap will you marry me?</p><p>mcc champion: WHAT</p><p>grog: I FUCKING KNEW IT</p><p>constant stress: this is better than the tree</p><p>toobee: yeah it is</p><p>beaver: woha</p><p>IL: im </p><p>totem god: woah</p><p>dre: sapnap?</p><p>sappy nappy: yeysyeysyeysyyesyyyesyes</p><p>grog: holy shit</p><p>sappy nappy: *mwah*</p><p>dre: *mwah*</p><p>mcc champion: THIS IS ILLEGAL SAPNAP DON'T CHEAT ON ME !!</p><p>sappy nappy: …</p><p>grog: oh no</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: NOOOO THIS IS YOUR FAULT KARL &gt;:(</p><p>mcc champion: IM SORRY :(</p><p>sappy nappy: dream ily</p><p>sappy nappy:  2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: ily too</p><p>grog: steps.</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34 dream ily more</p><p>grog: teps.</p><p>dre: no ily more *mwah* </p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34 ily more x1000000 *mwah mwah*</p><p>grog: eps.</p><p>dre: baby</p><p>sappy nappy: honey 2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: sweetie</p><p>grog: ps.</p><p>sappy nappy: sugar pie 2.07691874E34</p><p>grog: s.</p><p>dre: cinnamon roll</p><p>sappy nappy: cutie pie 2.07691874E34</p><p>grog: .</p><p>dre: honey bun</p><p>sappy nappy: 2.07691874E34 muffinhead</p><p>dre: baby will you take my hand in marriage?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. quack: what is 'cool kids gc'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4th chapter of the dayin time span of 1 minute apart</p><p>last chapter for a bit ( like a few hours lmaooo)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sappy nappy: …</p><p>sappy nappy: …</p><p>grog: …</p><p>dre: uh</p><p>sappy nappy: yes.</p><p>grog: YEAH WE DID IT</p><p>sappy nappy: not you george</p><p>constant stress: such entertainment</p><p>toobee: claps</p><p>constant stress: update: we left the tree and everyone besides charlie, tapl, spifey, tubbo, and i are here</p><p>constant stress: mega might come back eventually </p><p>dre: nice</p><p>dre: also</p><p>dre: uh grog</p><p>grog: ..</p><p>dre: i mean george im so sorry</p><p>grog: what is it</p><p>dre: first, how are you still up dont you like hibernate</p><p>dre: second, sapnap fell asleep. on top of me.</p><p>grog: 1) im really fucking tired you all keep me awake and it scares me</p><p>grog: 2) idk what to do, fall asleep with him</p><p>dre: ...okay</p><p>Pun Man: hola</p><p>conar: EYYYYY</p><p>businessman: hi</p><p>----</p><p>non-unusual combo</p><p> </p><p>Dream but better: hey guys</p><p>sappy nappy: aliven</p><p>mcc champion: pog</p><p>quack: ME GUSTA</p><p> </p><p>purple guy: dudududududududududu</p><p>sappy nappy: h-hola</p><p>Dream but better: did you just</p><p>purple guy: stutter through text?</p><p>sappy nappy: no bitch</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>2.07691874E34</p><p> </p><p>sappy nappy: no.</p><p>purple guy: please</p><p>Dream but better: you did</p><p>lani: what</p><p>mcc champion: you did though</p><p>sappy nappy: karl what the fuck</p><p>mcc champion: i-</p><p>quack: NOOOOOOO</p><p>the blade: hola</p><p>quack: hola</p><p>the blade: me perdonas?</p><p>Phil: what</p><p>constant stress: what</p><p>BigMan: what</p><p>toobee: what</p><p>the blade: lol i stole technoblade’s phone boom roasted</p><p>quack: and i stole your phone.</p><p>the blade: oh shit</p><p>quack: what is ‘cool kids gc’</p><p>toobee: NO</p><p>IL: NO</p><p>beaver: NO</p><p>purple guy: NO</p><p>totem god: NO</p><p>quack: ...okay then</p><p>the blade: NO</p><p>quack: ohjgjisidjsgg</p><p>constant stress: i</p><p>Phil: techno are you okay??</p><p>the blade: im perfectly fine</p><p>quack: no he isn't</p><p>the blade: he beat me up</p><p>the blade: even though that's not possible</p><p>quack: :)</p><p>dre: update - sapnap is now running around the house. help.</p><p>sappy nappy: bitch</p><p>sappy nappy: 3+2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: nO IT'S GOTTEN WORSE</p><p>sappy nappy: 3+2.07691874E34</p><p>dre: no pls i love you</p><p>sappy nappy: …</p><p>grog: ow</p><p>dre: oh</p><p>sappy nappy: karl ily</p><p>mcc champion: I LOVE YOU TOO</p><p>dre: i-</p><p>grog: lmao</p><p>dre: he stopped running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. hey guys :D ( this is sad /j )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother fucker hey guys its me author here, turns out there’s gonna be a fucking snow storm today :D fuck</p><p>if you wanna see what i mean uh check out the doc??? https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NOoWrzuFRdeghQ1hPzzkUziX94ETLVBXfqV0N73XvlM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>goodbye :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. constant stress: complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sappy nappy: razzmatazz motherfucker</p><p>toobee: lets go paint the town</p><p>sappy nappy: on our way home</p><p>toobee: the blnking lights</p><p>sappy nappy: are breaking bones</p><p>toobee: cast all your spells</p><p>sappy nappy: then you have</p><p>toobee: that good old fashion</p><p>sappy nappy: razzmatazz</p><p>toobee: razzmatazz</p><p>constant stress: complete.</p><p>Pun Man: hmm</p><p>the blade: pls no</p><p>Pun Man: what</p><p>quack: technoblade does not like cheez its</p><p>quack: what am i supposed to do</p><p>quack: tech no blade does not like cheez its </p><p>quack: and i know you thought he did too</p><p>the blade: NO PLEASE HE’S SINGING IT OUT LOUD TOO</p><p>quack: technoblade does not like cheez its</p><p>quack: my life was a whole FUCKING LIE.</p><p>quack: technoblade does not like cheez its</p><p>quack: that's why i. dont. respect. him too,</p><p>quack: technoblade FUCKING HATES CHEEZ ITS.</p><p>quack: WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN.</p><p>quack: MOTHERFUCKER.</p><p>quack: WHAT DO I LIVE FOR</p><p>the blade: he stopped.</p><p>the blade: what the fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does tech no bla de like cheez its</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. businessman: i fucking hate voltron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>quack: .</p><p>the blade: i'm scared</p><p>Phil: are you okay techno?</p><p>quack: orphan oblidiaited</p><p>toobee: thats not how you spell it</p><p>businessman: i fucking hate voltron</p><p>constant stress: only because you sobbed after lance got reunited with his family</p><p>businessman: saddest thing EVER. </p><p>constant stress: ...lotor</p><p>businessman: ...lance</p><p>constant stress: lotor is better</p><p>businessman: fuck you lance had such a great backstory</p><p>quack: ra ra rasputin founder of the russian queen</p><p>quack: also </p><p>quack: VERONICA. VERONICA.</p><p>businessman: veronica is also cool</p><p>toobee: where is matt</p><p>sappy nappy: the whole fucking pilot crew</p><p>Niki: ACXA !!!!!</p><p>sappy nappy: nadia ryan veronica james ina</p><p>sappy nappy: ...james is really pretty</p><p>sappy nappy: …</p><p>mcc champion: what</p><p>quack: HUH</p><p>constant stress: true</p><p>sappy nappy: yes</p><p>constant stress: very pretty</p><p>dre: oh</p><p>gb80: Purpled what the fuck r u listening to</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. constant stress: no. fuck you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>purple guy: ASHnikKo</p><p>constant stress: nice</p><p>sappy nappy: MMMMMM</p><p>gb80: nevermind</p><p>Astelic: Sammy why are you ‘Green V2’ ???</p><p>GreenV2: there already is a green</p><p>dre: fuck you</p><p>toobee: isnt v2 like volume 2 like danganronpa volume 2 which is also known as v2?</p><p>dre: ...oh</p><p>GreenV2: oh fuck he knows</p><p>walmart techno: oh shit</p><p>toobee: wow monokuma swore</p><p>purple guy: hi tweek</p><p>toobee: hey kokichi</p><p>toobee: or kaito idk</p><p>toobee: they’re both purple</p><p>toobee: ...if you want to go another way then uh man behind the slaughter</p><p>Austin: hey</p><p>constant stress: oh FUCK YOU</p><p>Austin: idkwillyoudoitforme</p><p>BigMan: I'M A CHILD. NO STOP.</p><p>toobee: oop rip-off super hyper weird byakuya just admitted he was a child</p><p>BigMan: NO</p><p>constant stress: austin you bitch</p><p>Austin: wilbur come to America and work at Spencers with me.</p><p>constant stress: depends</p><p>toobee: wilbur we all are in america rn</p><p>constant stress: fuck you</p><p>Austin: wilbur we could like kiss in a local Spencers</p><p>constant stress: no. fuck you.</p><p>Austin: wilbur we could be like those people in teenage movies that have their first kiss in public</p><p>constant stress: too specific. no. please stop.</p><p>toobee: why are you so lonely</p><p>beaver: Austin am i hot</p><p>Austin: yes</p><p>businessman: hey Austin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. sappy nappy: oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[businessman added W3ST0N]</p><p>BigMan: VERY COMPLICATED NAME W THREE ST ZERO N</p><p>W3ST0N: thank you</p><p>Austin: hello weston</p><p>dre: how do you guys keep doing this</p><p>quack: POWER OF CUBA !!!!!</p><p>F1nn: hi guys</p><p>djrjsi: finn why does ur name keep changing</p><p>beaver: who cares i gave jif to skeppy</p><p>quack: *cough cough*</p><p>mcc champion: oh shit…</p><p>mcc champion: I MEAN HONK</p><p>sappy nappy: mmmm</p><p>constant stress: if they know then this must be horrible</p><p>quack: NOBODY ASKED</p><p>quack: YOU ARE SO</p><p>quack: wait but i cant say that because thats not true fuck</p><p>beaver: power of pretty</p><p>mcc champion: what </p><p>mcc champion: the</p><p>mcc champion: honk</p><p>mcc champion: ???</p><p>sappy nappy: oh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next<br/>chapter <br/>:)</p><p>be <br/>afraid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. BigMan: ARE WE GONNA ACT LIKE THAT DIDNT HAPPEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p><p>the</p><p>chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Server]: hey lol</p><p>[Server]: hey tubbo</p><p>toobee: hey Server 1.657823015.</p><p>[Server]: U.W67231P672B</p><p>[[Server] changed toobee’s name to [Modified Service]]</p><p>BigMan: HOLY SHIT</p><p>furry: WHAT</p><p>[[Modified Services] changed constant stress’s name to [.6]]</p><p>[.6]: :)</p><p>---</p><p>a/n dont worry they’ll be back soon</p><p>---</p><p>[Modified Services]: :)</p><p>walmart techno: NOOOO</p><p>the blade: NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER!!!!!!</p><p>[Server]: :)</p><p>---</p><p>Nobody knows who ‘Server’ is, i actually dont know while im typing this, like i need to figure out who to make Server be</p><p>---</p><p>[Modified Services]: Percy my beloved</p><p>[Server]: :)</p><p>[.6]: hi guysiu8</p><p>[Modified Services]: iu8</p><p>---</p><p>Holy shit this is like an arg</p><p>---</p><p>[Server]: lmao</p><p>[.6]: lmao</p><p>---</p><p>Big man time. This is page 97 of the document called poo. Something chapter of the story on ao3 called Poo | What is this.</p><p>[Server] - unknown character</p><p>[Modified Services] - Tubbo ( alternate reality )</p><p>[.6] - Wilbur ( alternate reality )</p><p>[.0] - :)	( not dream)</p><p>Arg is over. Until later, at least.</p><p>---</p><p>constant stress: hey</p><p>toobee: hi</p><p>sappy nappy: these earrings hurt my ears</p><p>BigMan: ARE WE GONNA ACT LIKE THAT DIDNT HAPPEN</p><p>toobee: what?</p><p>constant stress: fuck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok<br/>lol<br/>arg<br/>time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. UH OH ITS LONG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>long</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ponkie wonkie: is fire dry?</p><p>purple guy: rubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyrubyruby</p><p>toobee: oh no dont start this again</p><p>constant stress: isn't Cesar like that guy from 13 Reasons Why named Alex?</p><p>toobee: i guess</p><p>constant stress: nvm thats diego</p><p>---<br/>non-unusual combo</p><p> </p><p>Dream but better: hi again</p><p>sappy nappy: hi</p><p>mcc champion hey</p><p>purple guy: brr</p><p>quack: NYOOM</p><p>mcc champion: what r u guys doing</p><p>quack: me &amp; quackity are in an alley</p><p>purple guy: wtf arent you quackity?</p><p>quack: no i stole his phone</p><p>Dream but better: haha i stole your phone </p><p>quack: give me my phone back</p><p>Dream but better: i stole drugs</p><p>quack: HWTA</p><p>mcc champion: ?</p><p>sappy nappy: swag</p><p>----</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>constant stress: today someone in my class who sits next to me explained the lore of friday night funkin’ to me.</p><p>furry: there’s lore?</p><p>quack: yeah pussy</p><p>quack: i once explained to someone the whole little nightmares lore</p><p>quack: i also explained roblox lore</p><p>quack: and fnaf lore</p><p>quack: and apple juice lore</p><p>dre: wtf</p><p>furry: apple...juice lore?</p><p>---<br/>a/n: holy shit in the doc i write this on im on page 100 now yoooooo<br/>---</p><p>quack: yeah bitch</p><p>toobee: i onc told someon the lore from dear evan hansen</p><p>sappy nappy: please tell me why quackity sent me a message of him eating fun-dip candy</p><p>BigMan: GUYS PLEASE HELP ME </p><p>BigMan: TUBBO KEEPS ACTING LIKE HE’S LIKE THE KING OR SOME SHIT</p><p>quack: YEAAAAH LETS GOOOOOOOO</p><p>constant stress: tommy that's what tubbo does when he decides to do something he’d never think to do</p><p>BigMan: WHAT DID HE DO</p><p>constant stress: break the spine of his wreck it journal</p><p>quack: TUBBO ME AND DRISTA WILL PICK YOU UP WE’RE GOING TO THE MALL</p><p>Dream but better: just so you know i never agreed to this but i will</p><p>toobee: OK BIG Q</p><p>----</p><p>private conversation between Wilbur &amp; Schlatt</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: schlatt</p><p>Wilbur: schlatt</p><p>Wilbur: schlatt</p><p>Wilbur: schlatt</p><p>Wilbur: schlatt</p><p>Wilbur: ladder man</p><p>Schlatt: hey wilbur</p><p>Wilbur: schlatt today i wore my beanie in class &amp; was told i looked like i was gonna rob a bank</p><p>Schlatt: wilbur are you asking if we should rob a bank? cause hell yeah count me in</p><p>Wilbur: that was not what i was implying but sure</p><p>Schlatt: what were you trying to imply?</p><p>Wilbur: literally nothing. anything besides robbing a bank.</p><p>Schlatt: but you still agreed to it</p><p>Wilbur: fuck you</p><p>Schlatt: love you too</p><p>----</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>bicon: why are wilbur &amp; schlatt outside walking around the very popular streets.</p><p>furry: idk </p><p>bicon: you’re standing right next to me.</p><p>furry: well you asked in this gc you could’ve asked me &amp; niki we’re both here.</p><p>quack: hey guys me &amp; drista &amp; tubbo are almost done stealing the drugs lmao</p><p>bicon: okay that's nice but WHY IS WILBUR &amp; SCHLATT HEADING OVER TO THE BANK???</p><p>constant stress: fuck you</p><p>businessman: fuck you</p><p>Vikk: fuck you</p><p>Lazar: fuck you</p><p>Niki: Wilbur why are you entering the bank doors</p><p>irish motherfucker: schlatt what r you doing you motherfucker</p><p>businessman: lmao didn’t know you were here</p><p>irish motherfucker: yeah that surprised ya didnt it</p><p>businessman: no lmao</p><p>constant stress: i can tell you he did not look surprised</p><p>----</p><p>literal losers</p><p> </p><p>wilb: hey guys</p><p>226-***-378: bro its been 2 years why now</p><p>333-***-000: why does wilburn have a nickname</p><p>wilb: wilburn</p><p>[333-***-000 changed their name to literal legend]</p><p>literal legend: ;)</p><p>wilb: fuck you scott</p><p>883-***-707: ayup</p><p>wilb: ayup jack</p><p>[226-***-378 changed their name to shub]</p><p>883-***-707: thats like a knock off of wilbur’s name</p><p>shub: no</p><p>[883-***-707 changed their name to ayup lads]</p><p>ayup lads: mine is cooler than yours</p><p>wilb: wait guys why are you so quick to get here damn</p><p>ayup lads: wilbur aren't you…</p><p>wilb: no we have the money<br/>----</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>businessman: im on a sugar crush i got some fucking cash</p><p>bald: hi guys its jack manifold here to say i don't think that’s what the lyrics are schlatt</p><p>businessman: you can clearly tell im not schl</p><p>businessman: oh wait fuck</p><p>businessman: wrong phone</p><p>constant stress: fuck you wilbur i stole your phone mr wilb</p><p>businessman: i’ll keep all the money to myself</p><p>bald: what</p><p>bald: oh wait yeah</p><p>BigMan: WHAYT???</p><p>bald: it is very quiet here</p><p>beaver: LMAO WHAYT</p><p>constant stress: i've succeeded i've got my phoen</p><p>businessman: lmao phoen</p><p>bicon: HWAT THE FHE;LL</p><p>Niki: what</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. :]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>furry: i now have realized i never was a witness of anythign</p><p>bicon: GUYS I JUST WATCHED SCHLATT &amp; WILBUR ROB A BANK??</p><p>IL: didn't quackity just say he was going to the mall??? Why does he have drygs???</p><p>Pun Man: drygs lmao</p><p>IL: …</p><p>BigMan: UH OH</p><p>IL: …</p><p>IL: you</p><p>IL: goddamn</p><p>EpicDragonSlayerHypixel666: hey</p><p>IL: bitc</p><p>IL: oh </p><p>BigMan: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>dre: what</p><p>grog: o<br/>         /|\<br/>	/\</p><p>constant stress: me &amp; schlatt have climbed up the tree</p><p>EpicDragonSlayerHypixel666: wow</p><p>purple guy: fuck you mr epic dragon slayer hypixel 666 i know who you are</p><p>EpicDragonSlayerHypixel666: I know who you are too purpled, bet you don't actually know who i am</p><p>purple guy: yeah fuck you too deo</p><p>dre: oh</p><p>sappy nappy: 3+2.07</p><p>dre: uh oh</p><p>BigMan: guys i forgot we have dorms</p><p>constant stress: TOMMY SPEAKING IN LOWERCASE???</p><p>toobee: TOMMY SPEAKING IN LOWERCASE???</p><p>constant stress: wait fuck</p><p>constant stress: uh guys what do you do when you’re in the tree &amp; your uh roommate or whoever the fuck it is falls asleep</p><p>grog: leave that to dream he solved that shit in like 2 seconds</p><p>constant stress: like he was in the tree?</p><p>grog: literally no.</p><p>grog: you saw that shit where he like confessed to sapnap or some shit</p><p>dre: no</p><p>constant stress: dream i will not take no as an answer you will help me or i’ll murder your whole bloodline so no one can continue it.</p><p>dre: fuck</p><p>dre: say you’ll marry the person platonically, then boom life is saved at least that's what worked for me but sapnap is a simp.</p><p>constant stress: schlatt’s not a simp though</p><p>dre: oh </p><p>dre: wait schlatt?</p><p>dre: should've said so</p><p>dre: smh</p><p>dre: mention that you hate new york’s pizza</p><p>dre: specifically his favourite pizza place</p><p>constant stress: okay</p><p>bicon: why the hell does dream give good advice on how to wake people up or stop them from causing chaos and spamming numbers, wow.</p><p>grog: wtf</p><p>grog: sapnap just</p><p>grog: mans fucking drank a soda &amp; now he looks like a whole fuckin ass lady</p><p>sappy nappy: i'm pretty</p><p>grog: WTF</p><p>grog: HE JUST FUCKING POINTED A NERF GUN AT MY FACE</p><p>sappy nappy: yeaaaaah bitch</p><p>dre: wait sapnap where are you</p><p>dre: did you fuckign fly to england</p><p>dre: why is ur stuff gone</p><p>sappy nappy: yeah bitch i now have life</p><p>grog: he’s lying remember we all went to america</p><p>sappy nappy: i know i lied lmao</p><p>[toobee changed dre, grog, &amp; 15+ others names. See here]</p><p>tubbo: hi guys</p><p>wilbur: i miss being constant stress</p><p>schlatt: no</p><p>wilbur: when were you awake</p><p>gray: tubbo i liked being purple guy</p><p>dream: LMAO I'M NOT DRE ANYMORE</p><p>sapnap: ok lol</p><p>karl: :( but i'm mcc champion 100% win rate</p><p>punz: bruh</p><p>techno: that's my line</p><p>ranboo: NO I LIKED BEING THE WALMART VERSION OF TECHNO</p><p>tommy: WHAT THE FUCK TUBBO</p><p>foolish: noah</p><p>charlie: slime (bitch) cicle</p><p>conar: lmfao i'm still conar</p><p>minx: ew</p><p>Niki: hi minx &lt;3</p><p>minx: HELLO NIKI &lt;3</p><p>Q: Uppercase q</p><p>grog: i am so swag</p><p>corpse: i will always be corpse</p><p>Lazar: lazarbeam</p><p>Vikk: star</p><p>harvey: ew</p><p>geo: hi</p><p>finn: hello</p><p>boffy: its with a y</p><p>Jack: Manifold</p><p>tubbo: can't stop the jack manifold grind</p><p>Jack: TRUEEE</p><p>Phil: hello children</p><p>Fundy: im free</p><p>Austin: Texas</p><p>lani: oh</p><p>Sammy: green</p><p>Astelic: lol</p><p>ponk: is fire dry??????</p><p>Drista: i stole dream’s computer /j</p><p>gb80: oh</p><p>Vurb: toes</p><p>Mega: oh</p><p>Captain: captain</p><p>W3ST0N: LMAOOOOOO IM STILL W3ST0N</p><p>Q: what the hell</p><p>Q: yo schlatt</p><p>schlatt: what</p><p>Q: THAT TED GUY HAS FOUND MY DOOR</p><p>schlatt: your door?</p><p>Q: YES</p><p>schlatt: one second</p><p>[schlatt added ted niv to hhh]</p><p>schlatt: TED</p><p>ted niv: what do you want</p><p>ted niv: im stealing a door</p><p>Q: STOP</p><p>Q: YOU SUCK AT THIS</p><p>Q: MY DOOR IS UNBREAKABLE BITCH</p><p>eret: what</p><p>ted niv: wait </p><p>ted niv: hey kid do you want a gigantic nerds rope?</p><p>schlatt: that’s like stealing drugd</p><p>Q: first</p><p>Q: i'm not a kid, im 20</p><p>Q: second</p><p>Q: sure</p><p>Phil: what if it's poisonous?</p><p>Q: even better /hj</p><p>Phil: why half joking???</p><p>Q: because :)</p><p>ranboo: guys i made a cake</p><p>tubbo: ranboo we’re the same perosn</p><p>EpicDragonSlayerHypixel666: hey guys</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. tommy: IM NOT A PISSHEAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[wilbur has created a gc called L’Manbergians. Say hello!]</p><p> </p><p>wilbur: hello piss heads</p><p>tubbo: ew</p><p>tommy: I'M NOT A PISSHEAD</p><p>Jack: as a certified member of the jack manifold city, i say i am not a piss head</p><p>wilbur: wtf is a jack manifold city</p><p>Niki: hello</p><p>eret: why am i here</p><p>Q: hi</p><p>wilbur: how</p><p>wilbur: nvm</p><p>wilbur: ROLL CALL!!</p><p> </p><p>wilbur: tommy.</p><p>tommy: HERE BIG MAN</p><p>wilbur: good. tubbo?</p><p>tubbo: heer sir</p><p>wilbur: okay, jack manifold?</p><p>Jack: ayup</p><p>wilbur: eret?</p><p>eret: hello</p><p>wilbur: niki?</p><p>Niki: hi :0</p><p>wilbur: okay</p><p>wilbur: now probably the least l’manbergian out there, big q</p><p>Q: HOLKS</p><p>wilbur: ...what the fuck is a holks</p><p>Q: i cant spell pls</p><p>Jack: i think he meant ‘hola’ my fellow lads</p><p>tubbo: save the jack manifold grnid</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: hey guys today i cracked my neck</p><p>Q: nice did you know im FUCKIGN CSARED OF CICADIAS</p><p>----</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>Q: mans wanted to fucking go like stfu bitch let me know if May will fucking go by quickly i dont want cicadias flying everywhere they’re gonna hide in my fucking jacket and its gonna be the death of me who cares if they dont hurt bro my bathrooms gonna be filled with those shits like i’ll eat them when i sleep like i do with spiders i aint got no privacy no more like let me live my life they’re gonna be like lice and fly all in my fucking hair bitch why are they everywhere how do i move to england in the time span of 3 months because i aint doing this shit its been over 14 years since the last time these little shits came to life i aint going near trees anytime soon bye bye grass i canrt trust anything besides rain and i cant even trust that either like this is gonna be world war 3 but with ffucking CICADIAS like motherfuckers come fight me i’ll box you like a fish one of you shits sound like a lawnmower get the fuck away from me my ears aint being infected today.</p><p>Q: i have more</p><p>Q: i aint spending my summer worrying about cicadias those shits trigger me like get the fuck away from me i’d rather die than give into those shits &amp; whatever the fuck they got going on like they have an army of little harmless pests that could fucking infect me</p><p>karl: the honk??</p><p>ranboo: uh oh</p><p>W3ST0N: i agree</p><p>Q: i fucking hate tiktok why did they make me hear about this</p><p>Q: im scared please </p><p>Q: AND I'M GONNA HAVE TO SURVIVE 6. FUCKING. WEEKS. WITH THOSE SHITS.</p><p>wilbur: damn</p><p>wilbur: couldn't be me</p><p>Q: SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH</p><p>tommy: GUYS TUBBO IS ACTING VERY KINGLY</p><p>tubbo: i'm built differint</p><p>ranboo: TRUE</p><p>ted niv: is this normal</p><p>schlatt: yeah</p><p>charlie: HEY GUYS</p><p>wilbur: THE QUEEN IS DEAAAAAAAADDDDD</p><p>eret: tubbo was already kingly awhile ago</p><p>ranboo: YEP</p><p>techno: but they were just friends</p><p>Q: and so they kept sailing</p><p>Jack: i just saw tubbo chug a whole can of zevia zero calorie cherry soda in his mouth</p><p>techno: where the hell did my crown go</p><p>Q: the last time i saw it it was with tommy</p><p>techno: thank you</p><p>Q: you’re welcome</p><p>tommy: WHY ME????</p><p>Jack: update, tubbo drank another can of zevia zero calorie cherry soda </p><p>Jack: sorry for another update but tubbo spotted me and now we’re going to the park</p><p>dream: this is wise information you have jack manifold</p><p>tubbo: update, jack’s phone died, he didn’t realize his phone was about to die lol</p><p>tommy: THAT'S FUNNGHY BUT TECHNOBLSDW IS AFRTE ME</p><p>tubbo: i am your updates man now, update, wilbur is now here with dream following him and george and sapnap are here too, but they came before wilbur &amp; dream lolol</p><p>sapnap: update, george is now on the swings</p><p>dream: no he climbed up the sides of the swings where it keeps the swings up and now he can't get down</p><p>Q: you mean the chunky thing that holds up the swings? Like beams?</p><p>dream: i guess</p><p>sapnap: update, jack manifold is now covered in mud.</p><p>tubbo: update, wilbur &amp; dream are now fighting over who’s the ruler of the playground</p><p>Q: update, turns out i am actually</p><p>----</p><p>Wilbur &amp; Dream were standing on two gigantic rocks that somehow were stable on the ground, fighting over who would be the ‘ruler’ of the playground, Tubbo was just watching it all happen whilst Jack was still in the mud &amp; George was still stuck, but what they didn't know was that Quackity was there and purposefully climbed up to where George was and they just sat there.</p><p>----</p><p>Q: update, me &amp; george are very bored</p><p>wilbur: what do you mean did george leave??</p><p>dream: DID GEORGE LEAVE???</p><p>sapnap: no you dumbasses</p><p>sapnap: george &amp; quackity look over to your right</p><p>Q: oh hey lol</p><p>george: are we all stuck now</p><p>sapnap: no i know how to get down</p><p>Q: who the hell just turned bohemian rhapsody on</p><p>spifey: harvey.</p><p>harvey: MAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>----</p><p>Now, there were plenty more people there then there were in the beginning, George, Quackity, &amp; Sapnap were on top of the swings, Wilbur &amp; Dream were still fighting over who rules the playground, Jack’s phone was still dead &amp; he was also just laying in the mud. And Tubbo? He was the updates man, he was just watching it happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Quackity, whats that red mark on your wrist?” George asked, staring at Quackity’s arm.<br/>“Uh, well, so yesterday this one child had the fucking AUDACITY to push me down a grass hill and turns out it scratched my arm and now i have a weird ass looking mark.” Quackity answered.<br/>“Grunk or Ace?” Sapnap asked, tuning into their conversation.<br/>“Who?” Quackity asked, turning his head over to Sapnap, who just sat, legs dangling off the top of the swing poles.<br/>“Quackity, do you not know who Ace is? At least Dream &amp; George know who he is.” Sapnap almost laughed.<br/>“Sapnap, we should introduce him to Ace.” George said.<br/>“We should!” <br/>Quackity was sitting there, having no clue who ace or grunk is. But knowing eventually he’ll meet them.<br/>“So uhm, who is Ace?” Quackity asked again.<br/>“Oh! Like you know, his name is Ace and he plays Minecraft-” Sapnap started before being cut off by George.<br/>“-He’s a very intellegent man.” George stated before Sapnap continued on.<br/>“He has brown hair &amp; brown eyes, at least i think he has brown eyes, i havent seen him in awhile, and George is colourblind i cant trust him on that.” Sapnap says.</p><p>----</p><p>Q: it either goes the good way or the bad way</p><p>wilbur: what's the good way?</p><p>[Q left hhh]</p><p>george: rherand that kids is how you leave a gc</p><p>[Q added Q to hhh]</p><p>techno: stop fucking hacking</p><p>[sapnap added ace to hhh]</p><p>sapnap: hello ace dot wing</p><p>ace: hello s to the a to the p to the n to the a &amp; p</p><p>george: wow</p><p>Q: hi</p><p>ace: hi</p><p>tubbo: hello</p><p>tubbo: ive always wondered what it would be to be Artemis Fowl</p><p>wilbur: i want to know why commander looks like the queen</p><p>tubbo: artemis fowl, criminal mastermind</p><p>sapnap: ace dot wing come over to the park</p><p>sapnap: and i know you know which one</p><p>george: you will meet quackity, ace</p><p>Q: YEAAAAAAAAH</p><p>ace: ok lol</p><p>tubbo: update, wilbur has won the battle since dream’s a loser and quit now geo spifey’s found harvey and now they’re singing bohemian rhapsody while quackity, sapnap, &amp; george are still on the pole thing. Jack’s now stood up turns out it was just grass not mud so he’s not muddy but he’s now grass and thats a good thing.</p><p>tubbo: dream has found me &amp; my beads, we r doing bead things also ranboo’s doing bead things too</p><p>ranboo: the colors are pretty neat</p><p>dream: update, there’s lots of green</p><p>Jack: update, my phone is charged and it’s at 0%</p><p>tommy: PHONE MUST RUN ON LIGHTNINGG</p><p>wilbur: guys meet up at the park i’ll send the coords</p><p>dream: wtf how</p><p>techno: ???</p><p>Phil: you’ve gone insane</p><p>tubbo: he’s been playing too much minecraft</p><p>tommy: WOW</p><p>wilbur: also harvey &amp; geo, please stop how the hell did you sit on bushes dont you like fall through or smth</p><p>harvey: smh</p><p>spifey: smh</p><p>----</p><p>“LISTEN UP LOSERS &amp; LAZY MOTHERFUCKERS, IT IS I, YOUR NEW LEADER SINCE DREAM’S IMPATIENT AND CANT WAIT LITERALLY ANOTHER MINUTE I WOULD’VE GIVEN UP IN THAT NEXT MINUTE AFTER HE GAVE UP.” Wilbur screamed with pride.<br/>Ace a few minutes ago had gotten to the park and met up with Sapnap, George, &amp; then met Quackity. And he had barely knew anyone so it was very...interesting to say the least.<br/>And from what he had seen, there was a man who was eating a golden apple who was next to a very well styled man, a few steps away from them was a very...loud blonde boy, and in the grass, there was Dream, a brown haired boy in a green shirt, and another boy with lighter brown hair who wa wearing a suit, and laying down was another man who had like, no hair.<br/>There were others, but Ace hadn’t really bothered much.<br/>“TUBBO, GET OVER HERE!” Wilbur exclaimed, facing the younger brown haired boy before he picked up his things and ran over to Wilbur.<br/>“WILBYYYYY WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!” The blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands up.<br/>“Because you’re a bitch lmao” Ace heard a voice he recognized- Technoblade- had said.<br/>“SHUT UUUUP!” </p><p>----</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: update, i am now wilbur’s partner in crime</p><p>tommy: UH OH</p><p>wilbur: sir artemis fowl </p><p>tubbo: yes commander</p><p>wilbur: where are your beads and where are you</p><p>tubbo: look behind you</p><p>wilbur: what</p><p>wilbur: oh</p><p>wilbur: why are you on top of a building?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. ranboo: so the other day this man named robert manion tweeted at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tubbo: yeah</p><p>[bad added velvet to hhh]</p><p>[velvet changed the group chat name to cult]</p><p>velvet: and that is how you make your introduction</p><p>skeppy: antfrost isn't here</p><p>velvet: how r u &amp; bad r u dating yet</p><p>tommy: WOT</p><p>ace: i</p><p>bad: o-O</p><p>tubbo: wait</p><p>tubbo: i have hoemwrk</p><p>purpled: AW FUCK THAT MEANS I DO TOO</p><p>schlatt: let me eat my fucking spaghetti in peace for fucks sakes</p><p>bad: LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!</p><p>tubbo: i jyst saw wilbur shovea hole half of a banana into his mouth</p><p>ranboo: EE OAW OAW EE OAW OAW EEEE EEEE EE E EEEEE EE E</p><p>ranboo: pls help a symphony started to play in my mind but it was so loud</p><p>schlatt: hooooly shit i realized something</p><p>wilbur: what</p><p>Niki: ?</p><p>eret: oh?</p><p>techno: dont tell them</p><p>schlatt: L + F just equals E</p><p>techno: i told you not to tell them</p><p>schlatt: L + F = E</p><p>Q: guys im gonna need some help sapnap is dying out in the old football field.</p><p>karl: im sorry big q i have things to do i cant come help :((</p><p>Q: its fine karl dw</p><p>Q: anyways</p><p>-</p><p>private conversation between Alex &amp; Dream</p><p> </p><p>Alex: DREAM</p><p>Dream: who tf r u</p><p>Alex: BITCH WHAT DO U MEAN MY USERNAME LITERALLY SAYS ‘QUACKITY’ WHAT DO U MEAN BY ‘WHO TF R U’</p><p>Dream: oh yeah sorry i nicknamed you ‘Alex’ the other day.</p><p>Alex: WHO CARES ANYWAYS I NEED YOUR HELP</p><p>Dream: why</p><p>Alex: SAPNAP’S DEAD</p><p>Dream: ok</p><p>Dream: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Alex: he’s not actually dead</p><p>Dream: WHY’D YOU LIE HOLY SHIT</p><p>Alex: he’s just passed out i think</p><p>Dream: TF</p><p>Dream: OKAY IM COMING </p><p>Dream: im gonna rob george first tho i heard he has nothing in his fridge i wanna see if thats true or not.</p><p>Alex: we can do it later when sapnap WAKES UP</p><p>Dream: OKAY OKAY</p><p>-</p><p>private conversation between Dream &amp; George</p><p> </p><p>Dream: GEORGE</p><p>George: what do u want</p><p>Dream: IM AT YOUR DOOR</p><p>Dream: HURRY UP</p><p>George: tf</p><p>Dream: IM GOING TO GIVE YOU 2 MINUTES.</p><p>Dream: OR ELSE</p><p>George: OKAY OKAY</p><p>-</p><p>“AYO QUACKITY, IM HERE!!” Dream yelled, running over to the field where Quackity jusyt stood, staring at the texan before looking at Dream.</p><p>“Hey Dream- and...GOGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Quackity exclaimed, face lighting up just a bit when he saw George standing next to Dream.</p><p>“So guys, turns out he’s actually awake and he’s sleeping. I woke him up and he just fell asleep. Want to go to Sheetz??” Quackity asked.</p><p>“Wtf is a Sheetz?” George replied, confused as to what Quackity was asking.</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN???” George, Dream &amp; Quackity jumped as Sapnap awoke from his slumber.</p><p>“SHEETZ IS THE BEST GAS STATION BESIDES OXXO. FUCKING LISTEN. IT HAS CANDY AND MONSTERS AND CHIPS AND RED BULL AND SLUSHIES AND CHOCOLATE AND COFFEE.” Sapnap rambles.</p><p>“Can I add on that you can make energy acid with the candy, powerade or gatorade, and monster energy?” Dream stated.</p><p>“TRUE!” Quackity and Sapnap said in sync.</p><p>-</p><p>hhh</p><p> </p><p>dream: TURNS OUT GEORGENOTFOUND HAS NEVER BEEN TO A SHEETZ BEFORE.</p><p>wilbur: quackity once had to show me what a sheetz was, tell him it was fun if you see him at all.</p><p>dream: i can right now.</p><p>wilbur: WHY TF DIDNT YOU INVITE ME.</p><p>wilbur: i will find you.</p><p>ranboo: so the other day this man named robert manion tweeted at me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IPOSTEDGUYSIDIDIT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. its been a whole month so here's food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W3ST0N: good for you child</p><p>Q: i'm about to go insane idk bout you but </p><p>schlatt: i can confirm, damn well he is going insane</p><p>schlatt: apparently he wrote one of his songs in enderman language</p><p>schlatt: kind of hard to understand, don’t know about you lot.</p><p>ranboo: i've learned it awhile ago so i'm fine</p><p>Q: gOod fOr yoU</p><p>schlatt: he seems drunk</p><p>Phil: what?</p><p>wilbur: what</p><p>sapnap: what</p><p>karl: what</p><p>tubbo: what</p><p>tommy: what</p><p>Niki: what</p><p>charlie: what</p><p>ted niv: what</p><p>Q: what</p><p>W3ST0N: what</p><p>callahan: \/\/|-|/\T?</p><p>schlatt: what?</p><p>harvey: what</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: CLAHHAN????</p><p>tubbo: when did callahan get here</p><p>Drista: hey besties</p><p>Lani: hi</p><p>Q: me &amp; wilbr r having our half•alive arc</p><p>wilbur: yeah</p><p>tommy: OK</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>